


Dragonhearted

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Childhood friends to strangers to lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Lee Felix is a Little Shit (Stray Kids), M/M, Prince Bang Chan, Slow Burn, awkward adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: It’s been twelve years since Hyunjin last met Chan. Sure, he was a bit worried about seeing Chan again, but they had been best friends during their childhood.Not much would have changed between them, right?Right?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 126





	Dragonhearted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old (now deleted) fic by the name "With an iridescent glow"

Oh how Hyunjin despised formal meetings like this. He always felt so dolled up, his black leather armor polished and his long, black hair braided so tightly he felt like he couldn’t think. As they walked through the hallways of the palace, the eyes of the staff were on them. Ahead and behind them were the guards of the Marble Palace. He willed to keep his expression blank and his back straight. He wasn’t going to let anyone see any cracks in his facade. His father would be disappointed should he let any emotions show on his face. He glanced to his father, he was a step ahead and his expression stoic as ever, posture proud.

Hyunjin couldn’t deny the nervousness that curled in his gut.

The halls of the Marble Palace were still familiar to him. It had been years since he last were here, but wherever he looked he could still see an echo of a childhood memory. He had run through these halls as a child, stumbling over his feet and laughing along with others in the palace.

Back then, the halls had been warm and welcoming; full of life.

Now, it was nothing like that. The halls were empty, save for servants here and there, greeting Hyunjin and his father quietly. Everything felt cold and void of any emotions; soulless.

“Remember to keep your tone official,” his father said, breaking the eery silence. Hyunjin clenched his jaw, hoping his expression didn’t portray his annoyance. His father didn’t even bother to look at his. “Remember that-”

“He is the Crown Prince,” Hyunjin said, cutting his father off. His father let out a low, displeased hum. “I know. You’ve told me many times, father.”

“He is to be treated with the utmost respect, Hyunjin,” his father said, his voice stern. “He is not the playmate you remember from your childhood.”

“I am well aware, father,” Hyunjin said, not bothering to glance over to his father. “But humor me. Why are we here?”

“That is rather unclear,” his father replied. Hyunjin had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back the snarky comment that rested at the tip of his tongue. “The Crown Prince requested our presence. Apparently he had some matters to discuss and he made it very clear that you needed to be with me as well.”

Hyunjin didn’t bother to answer. He kept his head held high and jaw clenched as the guards stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. The wood was dark, adorned with intricate carvings in silver. The symbols were those of the northern dragons, a dialect he wasn’t especially good at. As they stood there for a short moment, silence heavy around them, Hyunjin allowed his eyes to wander and he tried to memorize as many symbols as he could. Maybe one day he could properly translate them.

He was brought out of his own thoughts as the guards pushed the doors open and led them inside. He didn’t know what he expected when he entered the throne room, but losing his breath had not been one of them.

Much like the rest of the palace, the room was built with marble floors and white stone walls; adorned with red and gold textiles. The room was rectangular in shape, a long walk up to the raised platform with the throne. Hyunjin had been here once or twice before, when he was very young but he could remember that last time, there had been two thrones in this room.

Back when the empress and emperor were still alive.

Behind the throne, on the furthest wall, was a large circular window made of stained glass. In front of the throne, with a blank expression on his face was the Crown Prince. His eyes were bright red, piercing as he stared at Hyunjin and his hair was pale blond, almost white, and styled into neat curls to frame his angular face. His jaw was tense, thick lips pressed together.

While Hyunjin was dressed in a dark, heavy leather armor paired with a heavy fur cape, Chan was dressed like his opposite. In pristine white, a loose fitting shirt with golden embroideries. Around his shoulders lace had been carefully draped.

“Ah, general,” the Crown Prince said, his voice melodic. As Hyunjin and his father reached the end of the room, stopping in front of the throne, the Crown Prince bowed his head, and it was only then that Hyunjin caught a glance of the silver chain that rested against his forehead. He looked at Hyunjin’s father for a moment before turning to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin felt his body tense up and he did his best to not make it obvious to the others in the room. His heart was beating just a little faster.

“Crown Prince,” Hyunjin’s father greeted, offering the Crown Prince a deep bow. “It’s an honor,” he continued but Chan seemed to pay him little mind as he stepped down from the raised platform. His steps down the stairs were slow, most of his attention focused on Hyunjin.

“Crown Prince Chan,” Hyunjin said, bowing to the Crown Prince as well.

“Archduke Hyunjin,” Chan said as Hyunjin straightened is back. So many years had passed since they had last seen each other, and Hyunjin’s heart dropped to his stomach as he realized that the man in front of him carried little resemblance to the boy he had once called his best friend. He had expected a change, it was only natural, but he hadn’t expected this. “Welcome to the Marble Palace.”

“It’s an honor to be here,” Hyunjin replied, politely as he had been instructed. The weight of Chan’s gaze at him was heavy and Hyunjin took a deep breath. It felt as if Chan was staring through his soul.

“General,” Chan said, finally taking his eyes off Hyunjin to turn to his father instead. “I shall not stall and take up too much of your time. I know you must get back to your troops.” His eyes flickered over to Hyunjin. “I called you and your son here because I have… an offer.”

“Oh?”

“I’m looking to establish more connections between all districts, and I find myself lacking insight in the other territories,” Chan said. “I would like a southern dragon here as an ambassador of sorts. I only believe it’s fair to have input from all territories.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Hyunjin’s father replied, nodding his head in agreement. “I could bring the southern council here if you’d like, Crown Prince. Maybe speaking to them will help you find a suitable ambassador. I have a few suggest-”

“I wish for your son to remain here and act as the ambassador of the southern territories,” Chan said, cutting Hyunjin’s father off with little worry. As he spoke, he glanced over at Hyunjin and Hyunjin swore he could see the faintest tug of a smile on Chan’s lips.

Hyunjin blinked, confused and stunned by the sudden turn of the conversation. He shifted a bit under Chan’s glance, and he didn’t dare to look over at his father. He knew what his father thought about him in political aspects.

“Crown Prince, with all due respect,” Hyunjin’s father began, his voice low and Hyunjin knew he wasn’t pleased. “My son is not an experienced politician, and he doesn’t know much about customs outside the ones of the south. Surely having him as an ambassador wouldn’t do much good.” He took a deep breath. “Let me send someone more experienced, someone who can aid you better when it comes to the ruling of the dragons.”

Something flashed in Chan’s eyes.

“General,” he said, speaking slowly and his tone low. “I appreciate the thought, but I do not care for a more experienced politician. I do not seek aid in ruling over the dragons. I think I’ve proven myself more than enough over the last few years,” he said, a growl making it into his voice.

Hyunjin’s father, the general of the dragon army, was quiet. He was a man who respected the royal family greatly and always showed immense respect to them. They had once been very close, before the passing of the empress and emperor. But right now he appeared conflicted, like he wanted to argue with the Crown Prince of the kingdom.

“Customs can always be taught, and Hyunjin is a fine young man,” Chan said, breaking the tension. “I’m sure he’s going to learn a lot with my court. And in the end, what I care about is having someone from the southern territories to discuss matters with and receive input from. I think the son of the military general is a good choice for ambassador.”

Hyunjin’s father didn’t speak, he simply gave Chan a nod.

Chan turned to Hyunjin.

“Crown Prince,” Hyunjin said, willing his voice to keep steady.

“Shall you accept my offer, you are to stay here for a year, Archduke,” Chan began and Hyunjin nodded. “At least a year, and after that we can discuss the matter further.” He kept his gaze fixed on Hyunjin, his eyes still cold and void of any emotions. “You are to be treated as my honored guest in my house, you will be required to attend meetings at times and I will seek advice from you during this period.”

Hyunjin only nodded, his mouth dry. He could feel his father’s eyes on him, burning through the heavy armor he was wearing.

“Does this sound reasonable to you, Archduke Hyunjin?”

“It does.”

He pretended like he didn’t hear the low grumble from his father.

Chan took a relieved breath and stepped back, eyes still fixed on Hyunjin. “Do you accept my offer, Archduke?”

“I do.”

“Perfect,” Chan hummed, looking past Hyunjin and his father, gesturing for one of the guards. “Would you be so kind and guide Archduke Hyunjin to one of the guest rooms?”

  
  
  
  
  


The tension between Hyunjin and his father was heavy. His father was a hard man to read, but Hyunjin could see how displeased he was. It made him feel sick. Like most sons, he wanted nothing but making his father proud, yet he seemed to continue to fail at that.

“I’ll have your most important belongings sent here as soon as possible,” his father said, breaking the heavy silence between them. His jaw was tense, and it appeared that he wanted to say something more, but he held his tongue.

“Thank you father,” Hyunjin said, averting his eyes and avoiding to meet his father’s gaze as he gave him a short nod.

“I requested for one of our knights to stay with you,” his father continued. “Who do you wish to remain with you?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know Hyunjin’s answer.

“Changbin.”

His father clenched his jaw, oh so clearly not happy with Hyunjin’s choice.

“If anyone but Changbin stays, I will have them sent back to the south,” he said, making sure he got his point across. He knew his father wasn’t too fond of Changbin, but he wouldn’t accept anything else.

“Understood,” his father muttered, giving him a short nod. “I’ll take my leave then.” He cleared his throat, eyes flickering to the door leading into the guest room. “Enjoy your stay.”

Hyunjin gritted his teeth. He wanted to say something, stop his father from just leaving him alone in the north with those words. But he wasn’t about to cause a scene in the hallways of the guest wing of the Marble Palace. He wasn’t sure what he should have expected from his father, but he had hoped for his father to act like a father; like he used to before.

He swallowed the sour taste in his mouth and entered the room that was now supposed to be his for the next year. The sound of the door closing behind his echoed in his ears as he looked around the room. The one word to describe the room would be bright. All the colors were light, ranging from white to creme beige to pale gray. There was a desk made out of sturdy, pale wood, and a bed with its frame built in the same kind of wood. Overall the room was sparse, and except the desk and bed there was simply an armchair and a drawer.

Among the bright, pale colors, Hyunjin stuck out like a sore thumb.

With a sigh, he began to undo the straps of the heavy leather armor. He dropped his fur cape on the armchair, removing the rest of his armor pieces before pulling off his gloves. As he got out of his armor, he allowed his mind to wander.

He thought about Chan. Sure, time had passed since he last saw Chan, thirteen years in fact, but he hadn’t expected Chan to have changed that much. Last time Hyunjin had seen him, when Chan was fourteen and Hyunjin twelve, his hair had still been streaked with brown as he was maturing, leaving his childhood behind.

The mattress shifted, giving off a soft creak as he sat down. He thought back to the first time he met Chan.

  
  


_ Shifting was difficult. Hyunjin had only recently learned how to change between his two forms and he had yet to master the grace of it. He heard his father chuckle, fondly as he ruffled Hyunjin’s hair. Hyunjin felt a bit embarrassed about it, glancing around to make sure no one saw him. He straightened his jacket a little, smoothing down the creases and adjusting the small chain details on it. He had to make sure he looked neat. He was going to meet the Crown Prince. He glanced up at his mother, trying his best to not show how nervous he actually was but he knew she could see right through him. She smiled, her smile as bright and kind as ever, and she extended a hand to him. He took it, wrapping his small fingers around hers. _

_ “Let’s go and meet the Crown Prince, shall we?” his father proposed. _

_ Hyunjin nodded. He had heard a lot about the Crown Prince. His parents talked about him, the Empress and the Emperor a lot, as well as the northern dragons. Hyunjin understood that they were all very important people and he needed to be on his best behavior. _

_ His parents had mentioned that the Crown Prince was around his age, only two years older. Hyunjin had been very happy to learn that. Back in the south he only had Changbin, who was a year older. Deep in his little heart, he wished that he and the Crown Prince could become friends, even though they had never met. He wanted another friend. _

_ They walked through the castle, through hallways of pale marble floors and high ceilings. It was very bright, the walls being a soft cream white adorned with swirls of silver and gold. It was so different from Hyunjin’s home, from their mansion. He didn’t know where to look, where to focus. Tall windows on the walls allowed for sunlight to filter in and Hyunjin’s little heart skipped a beat every time he caught a glimpse of the sun. As spring had just arrived, the south was still dark and cold, but being in the bright and warm north made him happy. _

_ A heavy wooden door opened in front of them, and they stepped inside a large rectangular room. Hyunjin kept glancing around, trying to understand what this room was. It was so big and empty, save for the chairs at the end of the room. The floor was still marble; the room lined with white pillar. Behind the two thrones was a large stained glass window, and as the sun shone through it it cast a colorful pattern on the floor of the room. _

_ “Your Highness,” his father said, and Hyunjin took his attention off the window to instead focus on the three people in front of the two, jewel adorned, thrones. _

_ The man was staring with his back straight, and his chin held up with pride as he looked at Hyunjin’s family with a kind smile. He had short, light gray hair, an angular chin with a straight nose and bright red eyes. The red eyes were a bit frightening, Hyunjin had never seen that before, but the man looked kind and his father had greeted him so nicely. Hyunjin relaxed a little. The woman beside him had a softer face, more delicate features but also a strong nose with piercing, red eyes. Her hair was also light, but instead of gray it was a white blonde, styles in lose curls falling over her shoulders and almost blending in with the white dress she wore. Beside her, pressed close, was a young boy who clutched onto her hand like it was his only lifeline. _

_ Hyunjin’s breath hitched. _

_ The boy was almost hidden, his cheeks dusted with pink as he avoided to look at Hyunjin and his family. But then his mother gave his hand a small squeeze and he carefully looked up, meeting Hyunjin’s gaze. He had a round face, thick lips and the same bright eyes as his parents had. His hair however, was different. It was dark brown, wild curls sticking into every direction possible. _

_ “Crown Prince Chan,” Hyunjin’s father greeted, and the small boy flinched at the mention of his own name. He glanced up, nodding slowly. “It’s nice to finally make your acquaintances,” his father continued, crouching down to be on the same level as Chan. “I’m the General and this is my son, Archduke Hyunjin.” _

_ “Hello,” Hyunjin said shyly, ducking his head as he stepped forward. He took a deep breath and held out his hand. “I’m Hyunjin.” _

_ Chan studied Hyunjin’s face for a long time. Hyunjin almost thought he had something on his face, but then he looked up at his mother who gave him an encouraging nod. He took a step forward, taking Hyunjin’s hand in his. _

_ “I’m Chan,” he said, his voice trembling a little with nervousness. “It’s nice to meet you, Archduke Hyunjin.” His voice was growing steadier, the confidence building. He tightened his grasp of Hyunjin’s hand and Hyunjin’s little heart fluttered. _

_ “It’s very nice to meet you, Crown Prince Chan.” _

  
  


After their first meeting, Hyunjin and Chan had been meeting frequently, at least once every half year, and they spent a lot of their childhoods together. That had continued until the Empress and Emperor passed away. As the only child, Chan had to take the throne and had been too busy to spare time for Hyunjin. While Chan was swept up in the world of the adults and the politics, Hyunjin remained a teenager, moving towards a life in the military.

Hyunjin had seen battles in his life, and it was something he rather would not do again. He was a trained warrior, with little training in politics. The southern dragons weren’t exactly known for their skills in non-combat negotiations, that was usually dealt with by the northern or eastern dragons.

Lost in thought, Hyunjin just sat on the bed and stared out through the window of the room. Night had fallen, and the moonlight kept flickering as cloud after cloud moved past it.

“People change,” he mumbled to himself. He couldn’t stop thinking about the change in Chan. He was nothing like the cheery boy he had been when Hyunjin still knew him. There was something in his eyes that made Hyunjin’s gut twist. It was so empty of emotions. He found himself wishing that Chan only acted like that because of Hyunjin’s father, but somewhere deep within he knew that wasn’t true. Chan had gone through a lot, and it showed.

A soft knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts and he immediately stood up.

“Come in!” he called, voice strong and steady.

The door creaked open and a young man stepped inside. He was clearly of northern dragon descent, pale blond hair and white robes. His jaw was sharp, cheekbones prominent but his cheeks still chubby in a rather cute way. His eyes were red and sharp, but he was clearly nervous as his gaze flickered around.

“Archduke Hyunjin,” he greeted, his voice meek and he bowed to Hyunjin.

“That would be me,” Hyunjin said, raising an eyebrow as he looked the young man over. Was he scared of Hyunjin? “What’s your name?”

“Jeongin,” he replied, the tremble in his voice less noticeable but still there. Then he held out a bundle of clothes for Hyunjin. “The Crown Prince sent me to give you this,” he said. “Because you didn’t get to prepare for this sudden move, he thought that maybe you needed an extra set of clothes for at least a whi-”

“Thank you,” Hyunjin whispered softly, taking the clothes from Jeongin. “Thank you, Jeongin.”

“You’re welcome, Archduke,” Jeongin said, visibly relaxing and he offered Hyunjin a small smile. “The Crown Prince has requested your presence at dinner tomorrow. He asked me to tell you that he was intending to discuss the details off your stay tomorrow evening. I assume he wants to give you some time to settle in.”

“I see,” Hyunjin said, placing the clothes to the side on the bed. “So I’m free to move around the castle then?”

“Of course,” Jeongin said. “Just get familiar with the area. He said he didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable during your stay here.”

Hyunjin nodded. “Thank you, Jeongin.”

“My pleasure, Archduke Hyunjin,” Jeongin said, the smile never really leaving his face. He gave Hyunjin another bow before turning to the door. “Have a good night.”

“You too,” Hyunjin said as Jeongin closed the door behind him. “You too,” he repeated, to the emptiness of his room.

  
  
  
  


“My lord,” Changbin greeted as Hyunjin joined him in the palace’s garden. He looked Hyunjin over, head tilted and an eyebrow raised. “I must say, you’re looking rather official today,” he pointed out.

Hyunjin was wearing his usual dark leather armor, but Changbin wasn’t wearing the full set of armor. He appeared to be wearing his own trousers and boots, but the gray linen shirt was new.

“I am well aware,” Hyunjin finally said as he began to walk. Changbin joined his side, following him along the path of the gardens. “I thought I’d keep my attire in tradition of the south dragons for at least a while.” A sly grin stretched on his lips. “I must keep the appearance of the ambassador from now on.”

“Understandable, Archduke,” Changbin said with a nod. “I apologize for not keeping my armor on, but I do not think I would be able to make it through the day.” He scrunched his nose. “It is surprisingly hot today, for it to be an early spring day of the north.”

“Worry no, Changbin. I do not blame you,” Hyunjin said, glancing at Changbin before cocking an eyebrow. “It’s only getting hotter the closer we get to summer. And beside… you look good, dressed down.”

Changbin cleared his throat. “Did the Crown Prince disclose anything about today for you, or are you just to roam the properties?”

“A servant talked to me last night, as he brought me a change of clothes, and he relayed the Crown Prince’s request for my presence at dinner tonight, but other than that I do not have anything in particular on my schedule,” he said. “I was told to familiarize myself with the property today. To my knowledge we’re free to roam wherever we want.”

“Are you planning on scouting the area from above?” Changbin asked after a moment of silence. His question was careful.

Hyunjin grimaced. “I’ll settle on a walk for today,” he said and Changbin hummed. “If you wish to stretch your wings today, I shall not stop you.”

“Most kind of you, your grace,” Changbin joked lightly, trying to ease the mood and Hyunjin couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up; he gave Changbin’s shoulder a bump. “I might ask one of the knights to bring me on a tour later. If we are to stay here for at least a year, I might as well get aquatinted with the northern knights.”

“That does sound like a rather good idea. Have you met with any other knights?”

“Briefly this morning.”

“Any around your age?”

“A lot of younger and older knights,” Changbin replied. “But there is… I did get to speak to a servant who seemed to be around my age. Perhaps a year or two older. Maybe he is the head of the servants, but I do not know, I did not ask. He belongs to the blue scaled dragons.”

“Oh?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. “Is he from the north?”

“I did not ask which territory he comes from. He came by my room to help me settle in. Very nice man, if a bit bold.” Changbin shook his head to himself. “And this morning I met a young servant. I believe his name was Jeongin.”

“Ah. He came to my room last night, bringing me clothes,” Hyunjin said and Changbin let out a soft ‘oh’. “Quite young, I believe.”

“Sixteen if we are to believe Minho.”

“Minho?” Hyunjin asked, an eyebrow raised.

“The older servant. The blue scaled one,” Changbin explained. “I met him after meeting Jeongin.”

“I see.”

The two of them continued to walk, falling into comfortable silence as they decided to take in their surroundings.

The kingdom of the north dragons were located on a mountain side, with parts of the castle built into the actual mountain. Parts of the mountain side had been flattened out here and there, housing balconies of gardens with white stone stairs connecting them all. Below, on the open field at the base of the mountain, were small villages and farms, all belonging to humans.

As Hyunjin let his eyes and mind wander, he found himself thinking that maybe staying here wouldn’t be too bad.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyunjin wasn’t going to lie; he was nervous as he stood outside the door to the dining hall. He was going to be alone with Chan, and while some part of him was ecstatic about that, longing to see his childhood friend again, a part of him was scared. The Chan he had seen yesterday was different. He could only hope that the Chan he had once known was in there somewhere.

He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The dining room he had been guided to was small; smaller than he had expected and definitely more casual than he would have expected. Hyunjin was used to extravagant dining halls, with overly decorated walls and sometimes jewel encrusted chairs. The walls were adorned with tapestries, but they were simple and only woven in the colors of the northern territories. The chairs were well made, clearly made by a skilled hand but they were simple, dark wood.

Chan was already seated by the table, wearing white like he had been the day before. His hair was adorned by jewelry, golden chains among pale blond hair and diamonds gleaming in the soft light

Hyunjin couldn’t help but glance around the room, swallowing hard as he came to a realization; he was going to be dining with the Crown Prince alone.

“Archduke,” Chan said, gesturing to the empty chair in front of him.

“Crown Prince,” Hyunjin greeted as he sat down, trying his best to conceal the nervousness in his voice. “How are you today?”

“I wouldn’t complain,” Chan said, leaning back in his chair. “I had meetings all day, and I will admit that sitting in meetings all day with few breaks is rather exhausting.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a whole day of meetings,” Hyunjin said with an exaggerated shudder. “I feel tired after one meeting.” He offered Chan a small smile. “I hope the meetings here are different.”

“I really hope so,” Chan said, his expression unreadable. Hyunjin didn’t know if he was amused or not.

“You do a good job, being the ruler of all dragons,” Hyunjin said.

A smile tugged at the corner of Chan’s lips, but his eyes were still empty. “I have to be,” he said, and Hyunjin’s heart dropped a bit at the cold tone. “No one else can do it for me… But I’d like to think I’m doing an alright job.”

“I haven’t been allowed to see the full extent of everything you send out to the territories, but based on what my father tells me, you’re doing a good job.”

“Thank you, Hyunjin,” Chan said, his voice a soft whisper. “I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Hyunjin replied, turning his attention to his food, slowly beginning to eat.

“How was your day?” Chan asked after a moment. “I heard from the staff that you didn’t take to the sky to explore the area.”

Hyunjin hummed. “I don’t…” He trailed off, averting his eyes. “I do not particularly enjoy being in my dragon form.”

“You don’t?”

“I don’t,” Hyunjin said, looking up to meet Chan’s eyes. Chan looked confused, head tilted and his eyes not as cold as they had been before.

“You used to love flying,” he murmured, his voice unexpectedly soft and Hyunjin now saw a glimpse of the Chan he had known as a boy.

“I still love flying,” Hyunjin said. “I just don’t like the dragon form.”

“Oh.”

Hyunjin sighed. “I’m sorry that dampened the conversation,” he muttered, adding a dry laugh at the end as if that would save the situation.

It didn’t.

They both turned back to their food, eating in silence.

Hyunjin’s mind continued to spin, looking for anything he could possibly say. But he couldn’t think of anything, so he remained quiet.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyunjin stood by the large training area, watching with curious eyes as the young knights practiced. They were all gathered around two of the knights as the two were engaged in a training session. A quick glance around the area told Hyunjin that this wasn’t simply a training ground for the knights in human form, but this could easily fit two dragons.

“Can you imagine two southern dragons here?” Changbin asked, clearly amused. His eyes were fixed at the two knights sparring in the middle of the circle.

“I doubt that would be possible,” Hyunjin said in agreement, eyes also locked at the knights. He glanced at Changbin with a grin. “Imagine the two of us in there.”

“Impossible,” Changbin snorted. “It would be ridiculous to even try. I might fit in there with someone else, but you’re so long I don’t know if that was possible.”

Hyunjin bit his tongue. Changbin’s expression immediately sobered.

“I’m sorry, Hyunjin,” he said. He rarely used Hyunjin’s name instead of the title. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know,” Hyunjin said, trying to not grimace. “I know you didn’t mean anything of that sort.”

Changbin took a deep breath. “You’re among dragons of mixed descents. You’re no longer among the military of the south.”

“I know,” Hyunjin replied, voice strained. “I know.”

“Your grace,” a new voice said, and Hyunjin turned around to see a young man approach him and Changbin.

He was young, his hair a warm caramel color and tousled in a way that made him look slightly mischievous. His eyes were a bright green, but as his eyes crinkled into crescent moons, his irises were quickly hidden. He appeared young, around his late teens maybe, his face oval and jowls chubby. He had a straight nose and lips stretched into a wide smile. He was dressed in the gold and green of the east territories, his robes wrapped around him with wide sleeves, hands just barely visible.

“Archduke Hyunjin,” he said with a polite bow of his head.

“Correct,” Hyunjin said, an amused smile on his lips as he looked the young man up and down. “Marquess Seungmin, if I’m not mistaken.”

The young man’s smile brightened. “You remembered!” he exclaimed, causing both Hyunjin and Changbin to laugh. “Hello Changbin.”

“Who am I to forget you? You’re my little Minnie,” he cooed. Seungmin snorted and shook his head, yet he still hugged Hyunjin. “You’ve grown a lot since I last saw you,” he said as they parted, looking Seungmin up and down.

“You last saw me when I was fourteen,” Seungmin said, humor lacing his tone as he raised an eyebrow. “That was five years ago.”

“I’m sorry about that, Minnie,” Hyunjin said but Seungmin just crossed his arms. “After I turned twenty-one, my father expected me to be more present in the military.”

“I do not ask of you to explain yourself,” Seungmin said, shaking his head. “You’re a busy man, Archduke of the second largest dragon territory.”

“How are you, Seungmin?” Changbin asked. “You look good.”

“I’m good, I’ve been studying well, just like you told me to,” he said, beaming when Changbin reached out to ruffle his hair. “I’m here as an ambassador,” he glanced at Hyunjin, “and I’m assuming that you’re here for the same reason.”

“I am.”

“I see,” Seungmin said, turning his attention to the training area.

Hyunjin did the same, watching as the captain, the older man among the young knights, began to wrap up the training session.

“Would you mind going a round after they finish up?” Seungmin asked and Hyunjin turned to him. Seungmin shrugged. “They seem to be done with the area and I haven’t seen your dragon form in awhile. I want to relive old memories.”

“Old memories include you trying to wrestle me as a dragon?” Hyunjin asked, snorting as Seungmin nodded enthusiastically. “I rarely shift into dragon form these days, unless I really need to.”

Seungmin looked like he wanted to ask about it.

“I know I’m not the Archduke, but I could go a round with you, young Marquess,” Changbin said, leaning in a little closer.

Seungmin’s face brightened. “Yes!” he said, grabbing Changbin’s hand to drag him towards the training area. Hyunjin smiled and shook his head, following Changbin and Seungmin so he could speak to the captain.

The knights gave them curious looks as they passed by and the captain raised an eyebrow as they stopped by him.

“Would you mind us borrowing the training grounds?” Hyunjin asked, gesturing to Seungmin and Changbin. “They wish to go for a round, but as dragons.”

“Go ahead, my lord,” the captain said, giving Hyunjin a nod. “But let me warn you, there might be some curious onlookers,” he continued, gesturing to the small group of knights that still lingered around the training grounds.

Most of them appeared to be leaving, but at least two of the young knights looked at Hyunjin, Changbin and Seungmin with curious eyes, preparing to sit down and watch. One of them was a boy, and the other a girl, both blue haired and blue eyed, appearing to be around Seungmin’s age.

“That’s alright, they can stay if they want,” Hyunjin said, glancing to Changbin and Seungmin who both nodded. He took a step back to join the two young knights as Seungmin and Changbin stepped onto the training grounds.

“A-archduke!” the boy said, immediately bolting up to bow to Hyunjin. The girl did the same, stuttering an apology to him but Hyunjin just waved his hand.

“Please sit down,” he said, sitting down on the grass. “No need to bow to me.”

The two knights sat down again, carefully with their eyes glancing between Hyunjin and Changbin and Seungmin.

“What’s your name?” Hyunjin asked, leaning back on his hands.

“I’m Ryujin,” the girl replied, a smile finally making its way on her face. “And this is my brother Jisung. We…” she trailed off, glancing over at Jisung. “We were sent here from the southwest.”

“That’s a rather small territory, isn’t it?” Hyunjin asked and both Jisung and Ryujin nodded. “Let’s talk more later, hm? I think they’re about to begin.”

They all turned their attention to the training grounds.

“Would you like to go first?” Seungmin said, taking a step back from Changbin. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes and a wide grin on his face. “Age first, right?”

Changbin grimaced. “I think I’d give you the honor of making your grand entrance first, young Marquess Seungmin,” Changbin said, gesturing for Seungmin to go ahead.

Seungmin’s grin stretched wider, and he was barely able to contain his giddiness as he brushed his golden hair to the side. He swiftly shifted, the slender form of the gold dragon stretching out in front of them. The neck and tail were slender and long, its golden wings were wide and resembled a sail as the wing membrane stretched down all the way along the dragon’s body, from the base of the humerus down to the tail.

The dragon was lanky, clearly a youngster at the mere age of nineteen; he had more room to grow. Hyunjin couldn’t help the fond smile on his lips.

Dragons of the east were known for their golden scales and their beauty, and Seungmin was no exception. The golden scales caught the light of the setting sun as the dragon twisted its neck to look at Changbin with gleaming, green eyes. The long tail coiled around it as it waited for him to shift.

Changbin let out a soft huff, smile on his face as he shifted.

The training grounds weren’t meant for south dragons. They were large, and usually bulky. Changbin was the prime example of how a south dragon would look. Hyunjin couldn’t help the twist of jealousy in his gut.

Changbin’s dragon form unfolded itself. Large, sturdy body with a long neck, horns that curled forward rather than back like all other dragons. Another thing that set the south apart from the rest were the frills at their neck, and as Changbin lowered his neck, the frills appeared to be vibrating ever so slightly. He let a rumble, low and challenging, echo and Seungmin replied with a squawk like, playful sound, unfurling his wings and tail. He lowered himself to the ground, resembling a cat. Changbin’s long claws dug into the ground and he barked out another challenge.

Seungmin pounced.

  
  
  
  
  


The door creaked open, taking Hyunjin by surprise. He had just gotten out of the bath, dressed in nothing more but a bathrobe. The servant who had just entered was wearing similar clothes to what Jeongin wore, so he was clearly a part of the staff. The first word that came to mind as Hyunjin looked at him was  _ pretty _ . He had a small face, with delicate and almost feline like features. Sharp cheekbones, pale blue eyes and lips seemed to curl in the corners of his mouth. His dark blue hair was casually swept to the side and away from his eyes.

The servant cleared his throat. “I’m very sorry for barging in like this, Archduke.”

“I’d appreciate if you knocked next time,” Hyunjin said after a moment of the two of them just staring. “Rather bold for a servant.”

“In my defense, your grace, I was expecting you to still be in the bath. I was merely here to bring you more towels, as well as leave you a notice that your things from the south has arrived,” he explained, placing the towels on top of the dresser in the room.

“Oh.”

“They will be delivered here at any moment, so maybe getting dressed soon is a good idea.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Hyunjin said, feeling amused by this servant. “Thank you..?”

“Minho,” the servant said, a kittenish smile stretching on his lips. “It’s Minho, my lord.”

“You’re the Minho that Changbin spoke about,” Hyunjin said and Minho hummed, the grin stretching just a bit wider.

“He talks about me?” he asked, eyes lighting up.

Hyunjin nodded.

“Before I leave, I must say that when I was told southern dragons were big and adapted for war, I sure didn’t expect that.”

“Oh really?” Hyunjin asked, tugging the robe closer to him. “I do not know what they say about us in other territories.”

Minho shrugged. “They just mention the size, the frills and the horns. The horns are very peculiar.”

“They are,” Hyunjin said. “They start out as little numbs pointing back but are supposed to turn when we mature. They’re certainly a good weapon in battle.”

“I can imagine,” Minho hummed. “Then your horns also curl forward I assume.”

Hyunjin cleared his throat. “They don’t,” he said, trying his best to keep his face blank. “Mine curls back, along my neck.”

“Oh.” Minho’s face grew serious, as if he just realized that he had touched on a very sensitive issue. “I’m a southwestern dragon.” He gestured to his hair. “Blue scaled.” He smiled, this one kind and warm. “I saw you spend some time with our two young blue scaled knights.”

“Ah. Jisung and Ryujin?”

“Yes, those two.” It was clear, based on his expression, that Minho was fond of the two blue scaled knights. “Awfully curious young knights, those two.”

Hyunjin smiled. “I have to attend dinner in a bit,” he said and Minho hummed. “But I’d love to have a discussion about your home territory later, if that would be alright with you?”

“Of course, Archduke,” Minho said with a bow. “Just ask for me and I will make time for you.”

“Thank you, Minho. That’s very kind of you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Minho said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “The Crown Prince likes you, and based on this, I like you too. I’ll make time for you.” He smiled. “I’ll let you get dressed.”

Before Hyunjin could say anything else, Minho had slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him with a click.

After finally meeting him, Hyunjin could understand why Changbin sounded so fascinated when speaking about the blue scaled servant. With a smile on his face, he turned to the pile of clothes on his armchair and he began to get dressed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tonight, they were not alone during dinner. Seungmin joined them, and that immediately shifted the air around the table. It felt more official, despite Seungmin bringing more lighthearted conversation to the table. Hyunjin just felt more aware of his words and actions, like he was watching. He made sure to not let his gaze linger on Chan for longer than necessary.

Chan and Hyunjin were sitting at the ends of the table, with Seungmin placed in between them. There was another chair at the table, but no plate there. Maybe someone would join them tomorrow night.

“So, Crown Prince,” Seungmin said, and Hyunjin looked up from his food. He glanced between Chan and Seungmin. “I have a question.”

Hyunjin’s heart skipped a beat as he watched Chan. He had not expected his feelings from his childhood to resurface, nor had he anticipated them to return this strong. But the Crown Prince was handsome, beautiful, soft spoken and strong willed. He was very attractive and Hyunjin couldn’t help himself. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his focus and get in control over his heart. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Seungmin’s sly grin.

“I’ll try my best to answer that question then,” Chan replied, an almost fond look lingering in his eyes as he glanced at Seungmin. Hyunjin’s heart squeezed in his chest as something in the back of his mind wished that Chan would look at him like that.

Maybe he was fond because Seungmin was so young.

“I couldn’t help but notice the human villages around here,” he said and Chan hummed. “In the east we have a local treaty with humans, but we’ve had some… issues in the past.” He glanced to Hyunjin. “And if I remember correctly, the south don’t even have humans around. Am I correct, Archduke?”

“You are,” Hyunjin said. “I have little experience with humans, as the southern territory doesn’t have any humans around. The ground there is far too barren for humans to settle, as we cannot grow much there. Our neighboring territories have their own deals with the humans around, but I know there have been some issues there as well.”

“I was merely curious about the humans here,” Seungmin continued, turning back to Chan. “Peaceful or no?”

“It’s a rather peaceful treaty,” Chan said as he leaned back in his chair, looking between Seungmin and Hyunjin.”We haven’t had any issues in particular with the agreements in years. And for that I am very thankful.”

“That’s very pleasant,” Seungmin said, earning a hum of agreement from Chan.

“So I heard about the show on the training grounds today,” he said, raising an eyebrow as Seungmin and a smile twitched in the corner of his lips. Hyunjin’s heart did that thing again. “Heard you battled it out with the knight of the south, Marquess.”

“Did you see it?” Seungmin asked, eyes gleaming.

“Only parts of it,” Chan admitted and he smiled; a real, genuine smile and Hyunjin’s mouth went dry. His mind went back to the time when they were still children; when they were still carefree; when Chan still smiled like that at him. “Southern dragons never cease to surprise me with their size.”

“We get that a lot,” Hyunjin said and Chan laughed, more a polite laugh than a genuine one. Hyunjin tried to not be disappointed.

“I always get so surprised by Changbin,” Seungmin said, poking around in his food. “His dragon is so large, despite the fact that his human form is so small.”

Hyunjin snorted. “Please do not insult my personal knight like that,” he said, leaning closer to Seungmin who just laughed, as carefree as ever. “He’s very sensitive.”

Seungmin just grinned mischievously and they all went back to their food, eating in silence for a while. The longer the silence continued, the more clearly Seungmin’s discomfort became. Hyunjin didn’t blame him, the tension between Chan and Hyunjin was getting increasingly heavy. Just as Hyunjin was about to say something, Chan spoke up again.

“The reason for your stay here is because I value all territories and I want to take the opinions of everyone in mind when I make my decisions,” he said. “I know my briefings are boring but I do believe it’s for the best if you accompany me on them, and function as my sort of… advisors when it comes to making decisions that concerns all the dragons.”

“A wise decision, Crown Prince,” Hyunjin said, glancing over to Seungmin. “I assume the ambassadors are the children of the rulers of each territory.”

“Correct,” Chan replied. “Seungmin may be young, but I think his insights will be just as good as anyone else.”

“He’s a very bright, young man,” Hyunjin said and Seungmin beamed.

Chan’s expression was unreadable.

“Tomorrow the west kingdom is coming here, and if they accept, we’ll have an ambassador from them as well,” he continued. “They will arrive in the morning, so I would like you two to attend that. The west are very strict with their customs and when their ruling family arrive here, they always expect a full court to greet them. So it would be for the best if you attended, so we could avoid getting on the bad side of my aunt and uncle.”

“Of course, Crown Prince,” Seungmin said, while Hyunjin only let out a hum and nodded.

Silence fell again. Hyunjin kept glancing over the table towards Chan, his heart twisting in his chest every time. Sometimes he caught Chan looking back at him, and his ears began to heat up. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t find the right words.

Beside him, he could hear Seungmin grumble and as he looked over, he could see his patience quickly fading. At last he placed his cutlery to the side.

“Thank you so much for the meal, Crown Prince,” he said with a bow. “Have a good evening you two. Goodnight,” he continued, glancing between the two. He bowed his head to Hyunjin. “Archduke.”

“Have a good evening, Marquess Seungmin,” Chan said as Seungmin gave him a last bow, leaving the dining hall.

Both Chan and Hyunjin were silent for a moment before Hyunjin spoke.

“Teenagers.”

Chan paused before breaking into a laugh, an actual, genuine laughter. The sound warmed Hyunjin’s heart.

“Teenagers indeed,” he said, fond smile on his lips as his hands rested in his lap. Then he leaned a little closer. “There might be another teenager joining the table, and between the two of us, I can promise you he’s more of a teenager than Marquess Seungmin.” There was something in his eyes that Hyunjin couldn’t quite explain. “I don’t know if you remember Duke Felix of the west.”

A faint bell rang in the back of Hyunjin’s mind.

“We went to celebrate his first birthday,” Chan added in an attempt to help Hyunjin remember.

Hyunjin let out a soft ‘oh’. He could recall Duke Felix, now when Chan mentioned the birthday celebrations. He remembered walking up to a small toddler with blue, almost white eyes and a tuft of dark gray hair. As he recalled the memory, he suddenly got a clearer picture of the young hatchling and he couldn’t help but smile. Felix was a lot younger than him and Hyunjin remembered that he had promised to protect him, because he was older and the elders always protected the youngsters.

He also remembered sneaking off with a twelve year old Chan, so the two of them could play instead of being stuck with all the formal and boring adults.

“We snuck off,” he said and Chan hummed in agreement. “That was quite rude of us, wasn’t it?” He shook his head to himself. “We were quite mischievous as children, were we not?” he asked and Chan smiled. It appeared as if he wanted to laugh, but something held him back.

“We were,” he said, averting his eyes again, but the smile remained. “I still haven’t told my cousin about it, because,” he sighed, “he’s quite the emotional teenager. He would be very upset if I told him. He would sulk for at least a week.”

Hyunjin chuckled. “I see.”

Silence. Once again, Chan appeared to wanting to say something, to laugh with Hyunjin and enjoy the moment, but he held himself back. Hyunjin couldn’t help but think that maybe Chan had crafted himself walls to protect himself from the harsh reality of the adult world, and now, he couldn’t get out.

Chan pushed the chair back, the feet scraping against the marble floor. The sudden action caused Hyunjin to startle in surprise, and he blinked.

“I will retire for tonight, Archduke,” Chan said, his voice strained and his expression unreadable. Once again he closed himself up like a clam as soon as Hyunjin got a bit too close. Hyunjin swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

“Have a good evening, Crown Prince.”

“See you in the morning, Archduke.”

Hyunjin stared at his empty wine glass as Chan’s footsteps echoed in the dining hall. Oh how he wished Chan would just call him by only his name.

  
  
  
  
  
  


There was a peaceful silence in the throne room; everyone were waiting for the west dragons to arrive.

Hyunjin let his eyes wander over the hall; over Seungmin with his traditional clothes from the eastern territories, the thick poncho weighing heavy on his shoulders with thick, golden embroideries. He glanced over his shoulder to see Changbin in his black leather armor, standing to the back of the room, his posture tense and proud. Beside him were Ryujin and Jisung, both dressed in the white leather armor of the north. They both stood there, wide eyed and peering curiously at everyone around them.

He turned to Chan, watching Chan intently. Chan stood silently in front of the throne, eyes fixed at the closed door. He was dressed in a loose, white coat with large sleeves reaching all the way to the ground as he rested his hands over his belly button. The coat itself was starting to slip off his shoulders, exposing skin and Hyunjin had to reign himself in before his mind wandered too far. Chan was barefoot, the golden jewelry around his ankles catching the soft light that filtered through the glass ceiling. Hyunjin found himself getting lost in studying Chan’s face as Chan was focused on the door, waiting for them to open. Hyunjin’s eyes wandered over Chan’s face, heart squeezing a little. Chan was wearing makeup, a faint dusting of silver around his eyes that reflected from the sought. His hair was style, neat curls framing his face and Hyunjin’s heart did a thing. Again.

Hyunjin startled as the doors were pushed open, the sound of footsteps growing louder.

“Cousin! How wonderful to see you again,” a young man said, opening his arms as he walked into the throne room. He was wearing a gray sleeveless jacket, a high collar and trims of the jacket in silver. Draped around his waist and one arm was a light, pale blue piece of fabric. He had a round, heart shaped face, some baby fat in his cheeks left, a small nose and thick lips stretching into a wide smile. His hair was pale gray, almost silver and so close to covering his face. He looked young; way younger than Chan, but much like Chan, he was barefoot as well. As Hyunjin looked over to the guards that were walking with him, he could assess that the footsteps heard were from the guards, as they were all wearing shoes.

“Felix,” Chan greeted, voice flat and he remained in front of the throne. Felix walked up to him, wide smile on his face. “It’s good to see you again.”

Felix raised an eyebrow, looking Chan over before turning to look over the small group beside Chan. His eyes, once pale blue, were now piercingly yellow but as he smiled, his eyes softened. He lowered his head a little, tilting it to the side as he approached Hyunjin.

“You got a southern dragon here,” he called over his shoulder to Chan. Then he spotted Changbin behind Hyunjin. “Two southern dragons… Interesting.”

“Archduke Hyunjin is here as the ambassador of the south, just like Marquess Seungmin being here from the east.”

“Ah, so you’re Archduke Hyunjin who I’ve heard so much about,” Felix said, lips twitching into a grin. “It’s very nice to finally meet you. I’m Duke Felix of the west dragons.”

“An honor to meet you, Duke Felix,” Hyunjin said, bowing his head a little before gesturing to Felix’s hand. “May I..?”

“Oh,” Felix said, quickly holding out his hand to Hyunjin. “Of course,” he added as Hyunjin carefully took Felix’s small hand in his, pressing a kiss on top of his knuckles. Felix giggled, causing Hyunjin to smile. “You south dragons are always so polite. I like you.” He glanced over to Chan. “I like him.”

“Felix, focus please,” Chan said, his voice tight and stern as Felix turned back. “I believe we have some business to discuss, correct?”

“Indeed, cousin,” Felix said, expression growing serious as he returned to stand in front of Chan. “Now when the formalities are out of the way, we better get to the discussions, no?”

“Yes,” Chan hummed, turning to look over the small group beside him. He glanced at Hyunjin, their gazes meeting for a mere second before Chan averted his eyes. “You may leave the room. Everyone but Jisung and Ryujin.”

There were a few murmurs of ‘yes, Crown Prince,’ and the small gathering of people, along with the guards Felix had brought with him, began to exit the room. Hyunjin threw a last glance over his shoulder. Chan’s expression was blank, brows furrowed ever so slightly and Felix was still smiling widely, offering Hyunjin a little wave before Hyunjin turned around again, leaving the room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dinner was something else. Seungmin and Felix were eagerly chatting with each other while Chan and Hyunjin were just the spectators.

“I heard that I missed a training session between a south dragon and an eastern,” Felix said, turning to Hyunjin with a grin on his lips. “Was that you?”

“It wasn’t. It was my knight Changbin who was engaged in that,” Hyunjin protested. “I try to keep away from shifting.”

“Why?” Chan asked, joining the conversation.

Hyunjin paused for a moment, just looking at Chan. Chan’s expression was blank, but his brows were furrowed.

“Why do you not shift?” he asked again. “The dragon form is our natural state, is it not?”

“It is,” Hyunjin said slowly, pressing his lips together. He took a deep breath. “My dragon form is very… peculiar, compared to other southern dragons. While my peers did not ostracize me, the elders of my territory did not consider me a good heir to the rule of our lands. I do not like being reminded of that, which I am every time I shift.”

“Oh,” Felix whispered softly.

Chan didn’t speak, he simply turned back to his food.

That made Hyunjin angry.

“You’re not going to say anything?” he blurted before he could stop himself.

Chan snapped his head up, eyes wide in surprise for a moment but he quickly composed himself. “What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know, but I’d appreciate it if you said something.”

“No one here is going to care about your dragon form, there’s a mix of dragons here. You have to let go of the childish worries that someone is going to judge you,” Chan said, his voice cold.

“Childish?” Hyunjin sneered, a growl about to bubble up but he swallowed it down. He was angry but he was not about to growl at the Crown Prince.

“They are childish because you know what, Archduke?” Chan snapped back. “No one outside your little protective bubble is going to care about that? You will be asked to shift no matter what and you can’t let your silly little insecurities stop you.”

“I’ve been to battle, Crown Prince,” Hyunjin hissed. “Don’t you think I know what kind of world I live in?”

“So why are you getting so worked up about this?” Chan asked, now finally calming down and he leaned back in his chair.

“I-” Hyunjin let out an exasperated, loud sigh and he stood up. “I’m going to retire for tonight,” he said, just barely containing another growl. “Thanks for the meal, Crown Prince,” he continued with a bow. “Have a good evening.”

And with that, he left the room.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyunjin stood at the balcony, watching the garden below and taking in the colors, the flowers, the gentle beauty of life in front of him. His anger had mostly faded and right now he felt embarrassed about his outburst. That hadn’t been his best moment in life so far. He needed to apologize. But would Chan even allow him to come close enough to apologize?

The door to the balcony creaked open, and Hyunjin glanced back to see Felix join him.

“I apologize for my cousin,” Felix said, voice somber.

“What for?” Hyunjin asked, turning to Felix. He leaned back against the railing of the balcony. “I should be the one who apologize to him for that outburst. It was very inappropriate.”

Felix raised an eyebrow, eyes fixed on Hyunjin and a not so impressed look in his eyes. “I do believe that my cousin had that coming,” he said with a sigh. “He can be… a bit tactless at times, and he comes off as sounding harsh when he doesn’t mean it.” He turned to look at the gardens. “My aunt and uncle raised him to be the dragon emperor, but they were kind at heart. He’s not a bad, heartless person. He’s good, he’s so good. But when his parents passed…” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “The world of politics is a harsh world to enter, especially when you’re expected to lead all the dragon territories at the age of fifteen.”

Hyunjin kept his eyes fixed at Felix as the younger spoke, his heart growing heavy in his chest. Felix looked so serious as he spoke, his words chosen with uttermost care and he appeared so much older.

“I’m not saying this to apologize his behavior,” Felix added. “I’m just… My cousin talks about you. He tells me stories about your childhood together, he mentioned you in letters after you accepted your position as ambassador here. I’m telling you all this because I do not wish for you to leave.”

“Why would I leave?” Hyunjin asked, brows furrowed. “I’m not planning to leave because of an argument.”

“I wasn’t sure,” Felix mumbled, head lowered. “I just… I didn’t know. I know Chan is too much of a coward to ask you to stay, and I’m sure he’s pulling his hair right now, worrying about the possibility of you leaving.”

“I won’t leave,” Hyunjin said. “If you meet with him, could you… could you tell him that?”

“I will,” Felix said, looking up. He pouted. “I’ll also tell him he should apologize to you.”

Hyunjin laughed. “I’ll try to talk to him soon,” he said and Felix nodded, humming in agreement. “How old are you, Duke Felix?”

“Oh! I’m to turn seventeen this year,” he replied, turning to look over the gardens. “I’m not that old, I am aware. I know enough about politics and what my territory wants to cut it as ambassador of the west.”

“I did not intend to imply that you lack political knowledge,” Hyunjin said quickly, before Felix could assume he was implying anything. “I would even go as far as to say you may got more political knowledge than I do.”

Felix looked Hyunjin up and down, a grin on his lips. “That’s very likely,” he joked lightly and Hyunjin chuckled. “I mean no offense, Archduke, but the south is not exactly known for being the most skilled in the political field. Unless you count physical fights and actual wars as politics.” He thought for a moment. “Maybe that’s one type of politics.”

“Maybe,” Hyunjin said, the smile lingering on his lips. But we’re not known for being skilled in the peaceful politics and negotiations. Although we’ve dealt with some treaties… They don’t happen very often though.”

“I see,” Felix murmured. “You said you’ve been to battle.”

Hyunjin hummed. “I have. I was stationed north, at the border of our kingdom and the empire above us. There were a couple of smaller battles taking place before a peace treaty was settled. I participated in two of those battles.”

“I’ve never even been close to battle,” Felix said, placing both his hands on the wide stone railing of the balcony. Before Hyunjin could say anything, Felix headed himself up on the edge to sit. He glanced down at Hyunjin, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “West dragons doesn’t-” He paused. “We don’t really engage in war, and what comes with it.” He snorted. “We barely engage in anything outside our territory. We’re a very selfish kind.”

“I do not believe the west are selfish,” Hyunjin cut off.

Felix just shook his head. “We care about ourselves. Parents protect their hatchlings with everything they have, and my parents were no exception. They didn’t think I needed any training in fights. I know nothing of fighting.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Hyunjin said, and Felix raised an eyebrow, the smile falling off his face. Hyunjin panicked. Damn. His mouth wasn’t doing him any favors here. “I did not mean to imply anything, Duke Felix. I just-”

“I’m teasing you, Archduke,” Felix said, waving his hand dismissively in the air. “You’re so tense. You’re easy to tease.”

There was another pause and Felix looked over his shoulder, over the landscape below. “Say, Archduke,” he began, turning back to Hyunjin and the mischievous glint was back. Hyunjin had a bad feeling about that. “I know you do not like being in dragon form-”

“It’s not that I dislike being in that form, I dislike the way those around me react to it,” Hyunjin said, cutting Felix off.

“Right,” Felix said. “I know its a touchy subject, I learned that much during dinner.”

Hyunjin still felt bad about that.

“No one here would ever judge you,” Felix continued, gesturing to the landscapes below. “And its late. Not many will be able to see you.” He looked at Hyunjin with wide, pleading eyes. “Would you mind accompany me on a flight around the area?”

Hyunjin thought about the offer for a bit. He weighted the pros and cons. He hadn’t stretched his wings since he had arrived here, and deep down he loved flying. Felix was right, it was night so not many people would be able to see him.

“I’d love to,” he replied, and Felix’s face lit up.

“Perfect,” he said and before Hyunjin could react, he jumped off the balcony.

Hyunjin looked over the edge just in time to see a silver dragon take flight. The dragon’s body was slim with a long neck, it’s wings looking almost a bit too large for its lean body. The horns on the dragon’s head followed its head and only curved up slightly at the end. The tail was like the rest of the dragon’s body, lean and slim and ended with a small tuft of dark gray fur.

With a headshake, Hyunjin climbed up on the railing of the balcony. He looked over the landscape, his eyes wandering the garden far below the balcony before he jumped.

And then he soared.

  
  
  
  
  


“You went on a flight yesterday,” Changbin said as Hyunjin joined him for breakfast. “First flight around the area and with Duke Felix, no less.”

“Indeed,” Hyunjin said as he ran a hand through his dark, long hair. “I assume you heard about what transpired over dinner.”

“I did,” Changbin said, leaning closer to Hyunjin across the table. “You almost growled at the Crown Prince, huh?”

“Please do not remind me,” Hyunjin said, rubbing his face as he slumped in his chair. “I have to speak to the Crown Prince as soon as I can, but I fear there might be some… disgruntlement between the two of us.”

“Might be, yes,” Changbin agreed and Hyunjin just sighed. “Anyway, how was your flight?”

“It was pleasant. Felix coaxed me into going with him. It was late, few people saw so I felt a bit more comfortable. He showed me around the area, took me around the lands and the few neighboring human villages. He seemed to know his way around, so I figured that it wouldn’t hurt to go with him.” Changbin hummed. “Have you taken flight around the area yet?”

“Of course I have, my lord,” Changbin murmured, looking up from his food. “Minho was kind enough to take me around.”

“Minho, eh?” Hyunjin said and Changbin merely raised an eyebrow. “I’m just curious to know why a servant would take you around the area, rather than the other knights here.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh.” Changbin’s face turned pink. “I didn’t- I mean-”

“Don’t sweat it, Changbin,” Hyunjin said with a grin. “I’m simply teasing you.”

Changbin inhaled sharply. “A bad man is what you are, my lord,” he said and Hyunjin laughed. It eased the air around the table a little. “I will have to admit that he’s… quite something. Minho I mean.”

“He must be. You have spoken about him almost every time I’ve gotten to talk to you since arriving here,” Hyunjin said. Changbin sheepishly turned his head to the floor. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I understand what you see in him.”

“Wait, what?” Changbin turned a darker shade of pink.

“I met him about two nights ago,” Hyunjin said and Changbin raised an eyebrow. “Quite the odd one but he seems to be a genuinely good person.”

“A very good person,” Changbin confirmed and Hyunjin smiled again. There was a pause before Changbin spoke up again. “I met with a certain Marquess Hyunjin yesterday,” he began and Hyunjin groaned, knowing there would be nothing good coming from this. “He told me someone had a bit of trouble keeping their eyes off Chan during the dinner together. When he wasn’t busy attempting to growl at him.”

Hyunjin made a strangled sound.

“I guess I wasn’t as discreet as I thought I was.”

“According to Seungmin, you were very open about your affection towards the Crown Prince,” Changbin said, raising an eyebrow. “Although, based on yesterday I understand if you’d rather not speak of it.”

“Thank you, Changbin,” Hyunjin said and Changbin nodded. “I’d like to not speak about it. For now at least.”

“I understand, your grace.”

They continued to eat in silence until something occurred to Hyunjin.

“You seemed to have grown fond of Ryujin and Jisung,” he said and Changbin chuckled. “I’ve seen them around you since you and Seungmin had your little fight.” He grinned. “I assume they were a bit frightened of you in the beginning.”

“Ah yes,” Changbin said, smile on his lips. “They were a bit frightened, but the size of the southwestern dragons isn’t too far off from the southern. I’d say we’re all quite alike, minus the horns. They’re promising knights.”

“They seem promising. Very polite kids.”

“I just somehow ended up being their instructor a few times and now they’re like hatchlings around me.”

“That’s rather endearing,” Hyunjin pointed out and Changbin hummed.

“I guess so…” he trailed off as he rubbed his chin. “But I was under the impression that I'm here to help the white territories whip their military into shape. I wasn’t really expecting this.”

“I think we just have to remember that we’re no longer in the southern dragon’s territories and the rules of our army does not apply here,” Hyunjin said, sighing as he watched Changbin’s expression darken. “I’m sorry to bring that up.”

“No, it’s okay, your grace,” Changbin said, shaking his head. “I will be blunt with you but I’m glad that we’re no longer in the army of the southern dragons and I’m glad I get to instruct knights without all those rules.”

Hyunjin sighed and ran a hand through his black hair before he nodded. “I am too, Changbin.”

  
  
  
  
  


“How are you, Jinnie?” Seungmin asked as he and Hyunjin left the meeting room. The council members filtered out one by one after them until only Felix and Chan remained in the room. Hyunjin figured the two of them wanted their privacy to discuss whatever matters they needed to discuss. “I… The meeting was a bit tense.”

“I’m alright, but you’re right… It was a bit too tense for my liking there,” Hyunjin said as they began to make their way down the hallways. He threw a glance over his shoulder in the direction of the meeting room. “But the meeting was fine. How about you? How did you find the meeting? You looked like you were about to fall asleep.”

Seungmin glanced over his shoulder, making sure they were alone in the hallway. He lowered his voice as he spoke. “Sometimes these meetings are just so boring. So terribly, terribly boring.”

“I can only agree with you, Minnie,” Hyunjin said, leaning closer to Seungmin to stage whisper to him. “Now, enough of boring meetings and… other events that belong to the past. How are you settling in?”

“Good, I would say,” Seungmin said with a smile. “Duke Felix is a friendly face here, and he is rather familiar with the area. He showed me around, and introduced me to two knights my age. Jisung and Ryujin.”

“Ah.”

“No offense,  _ Archduke _ ,” he said, putting his emphasis on Hyunjin’s title and Hyunjin couldn’t hold the grin off his face. “But it’s rather nice to spend time with people around my age.”

“I’m seven years older than you, Seungmin. It is to be expected that you find my company boring,” Hyunjin said, raising his hand as Seungmin opened his mouth to protest. “Have you met Jeongin yet?”

“I have,” Seungmin said, shaking his head to himself. “But Felix was rather quick to sweep him away.”

“He was?”

Seungmin nodded, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Hyunjin scowled. What were they feeding children these days?

“I think he’s smitten,” Seungmin said, and Hyunjin gently bumped his shoulder against Seungmin’s. “I feel the love in the air. It’s all over the castle,” he cooed, leaning closer to Hyunjin.

“This is going to come back at you when you fall in love, kid,” he said, ignoring Seungmin’s protests. “Have you been around the lower gardens?” he asked, changing the subject before they could get too deep into it.

“I haven’t. I was planning to but Ryujin and Jisung brought me to the human parts of the lands, showed me their villages. It was very interesting.”

“I can imagine.”

“Do you have the time to walk with me through the lower gardens?” Seungmin asked. Hyunjin nodded and offered Seungmin his arm. “Such a gentleman, Archduke,” Seungmin laughed, accepting Hyunjin’s arm.

“Only for you, Marquess,” Hyunjin replied jokingly, and the two of them headed down the hallway and towards the gardens.

  
  
  
  
  


How Minho found him was beyond him. He was at the base of the mountain, sitting in the wheat field, surrounded by tall plants. He hadn’t notified anyone about his whereabouts; the closest thing had been Changbin but he had only told his knight that he needed to clear his head a little.

The empty field seemed like the best place to be to be alone.

Yet Minho found him. A medium sized blue dragon had landed beside him, short neck but long, graceful tail with a sail down its neck, back and tail. It tucked its pale yellow wings close to itself and shifted back.

“Archduke,” Minho said, almost sheepishly. That was immediately a red flag for Hyunjin. Minho was never this sheepish; he was always confident and proud, even in front of nobility. A trait Hyunjin really liked about the older. But here he was, averting his eyes as he twisted a bit uncomfortably in front of Hyunjin.

“Minho,” Hyunjin said with a nod, getting up from the ground. He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the dirt on his clothes. With an eyebrow raised, he looked Minho up and down. “Can I help you?”

Minho was silent for a moment, worrying his bottom lip. “You can, Archduke,” he said after a moment. Glancing around nervously, he leaned closer and lowered his voice, as if anyone would eavesdrop. “It’s about Changbin.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Minho said, irritation bleeding into his voice. But he didn’t sound irritated with Hyunjin, he sounded irritated with himself. “That’s what I said when I realized that I had feelings for him. I was just walking around the gardens, then I strolled by the training grounds and he was tutoring the young knights. He’s just so kind, Archduke, and everyone takes to him like they’re hatchings and he’s the mother. He’s so kind, and so skilled and it’s so attractive.”

Hyunjin just blinked as Minho unraveled in front of him. This was a very unusual side to the servant that he hadn’t seen before. He didn’t know what to say.

“What I want to ask you, what I need help with,” Minho began, composing himself. He didn’t even look embarrassed about the ramble he just went on. “I want to court him.”

“What?”

“It’s not common in the north. Not like this. We do not ask relatives for permission to court, but I know you love your traditions in the south, and I want to make this right. I want to honor those traditions.” Minho sighed, shoulders slumping as the air left him. “I know he doesn’t have any relatives by blood alive, except a cousin in the west but they barely know each other.” He inhaled sharply. “You’re his family. He considers you family.”

Hyunjin exhaled, breath shuddering. Changbin and Hyunjin were brothers. But for Minho to ask Hyunjin for permission to court Changbin was big. It was a big thing. Families and courtship were important to their society. For Hyunjin to be important enough to Changbin to be asked this, it made him feel honored.

“Can we sit down?” Minho asked, scrunching his nose. “I don’t like this.” He gestured around them. “It feels too official and strict. Sitting down feels more relaxed.”

“Of course.”

They settled down in the tall grass, quiet for a short moment.

“Would you allow me?” Minho asked. “Would you allow me to court Changbin?”

“Yes,” Hyunjin said. Minho lit up, his smile stretching wide and the tension in his shoulders vanishing. “Honestly, I don’t think Changbin has ever been this interested in anyone else before.”

“Really?”

“He’s going to be over the moon.” By now Hyunjin’s smile was so wide, and his chest so full. “You’re going to make him very happy. You make him very happy.”

Minho ducked his head, smiling shyly.

They sat in silence, watching the golden wheat sway in the gentle breeze. It felt comfortable and calm, and Hyunjin almost forgot Minho was there until he spoke up.

“May I… ask something?”

“Of course.”

“Why are you here, all alone?” Minho raised an eyebrow. “I asked Changbin for you and he had no idea. He had a bit of a crisis at the thought of having lost you, but I assured him you would be back by nightfall.”

“I wasn’t planning on leaving forever,” Hyunjin said slowly. “I just needed to be alone. Actually alone and not surrounded by people. There’s a lot of people at the palace and I just needed some space.”

“Understandable.”

“I’ll find Changbin and apologize to him later.”

“Please do,” Minho said, taking a deep breath. “And maybe… if you can, speak to Chan as soon as possible.”

Hyunjin turned to Minho. He didn’t know what to say. He just stared, taken aback by Minho using the Crown Prince’s name when addressing him.

“He’s freaking out too. He thinks that you’re about to leave the palace at any moment and I think he’s losing his mind a bit,” Minho said. Then he sighed. “He knows he messed up.”

“He didn’t-”

“He did,” Minho said. Hyunjin raised a brow. Had this been the southern territories, Minho would have been in jail by now, awaiting trial for disrespect. “Based on what I’ve been told, he did the wrong thing.”

“I also acted rashly, and I shouldn’t have.”

“You reacted on his words. No one is blaming you for that.”

Hyunjin sighed.

“Chan isn’t angry with you. And you don’t seem angry with him.”

“I’m not.”

“Then you two just need to talk to each other and solve this,” Minho said with a firm nod to himself. “Chan is sometimes… very bad at emotions.”

Hyunjin hummed.

“But he wants to do the right thing. He will try to talk to you when he can, but he’s a very busy person as you know. So if you can, seek him out and talk to him.”

Hyunjin looked at his hands. “We have meetings tomorrow, maybe I can catch him before or after.” He turned to Minho. “I will try to talk to him.”

Minho smiled. “That’s all I ask for.”

  
  
  
  
  


The castle was eerily silent, empty in the late hours of the night as Hyunjin mindlessly strolled around. He should have gone to bed. But his mind was wandering, and he was unable to sleep. He still had not spoken to Chan since the dinner the previous evening and it was eating away at him.

The moon was full, shining through every hole or window it could. Hyunjin loved full moons; the silver light cast over the lands was absolutely beautiful. This kingdom was so different from his, perched on the side of a mountain and overlooking the many villages below. It was a refreshing change from the barren, war-torn landscape of the south. No wars had reigned in their territories for long, but the land never recovered. Growing up, coming here was the favorite memories of Hyunjin’s.

As he was walking through the corridor, he could hear the gentle of wing flaps. He began to walk up the spiral staircase and that’s when he saw them. Butterfly dragons. Small like cats, unable to shift to anything else but their dragon form, but dragons nonetheless. They were all colorful, their scales shimmering in the silver light as they fluttered around the towers of the castle.

He stepped outside, a small smile twitching in the corner of his lips as the moonlight washed over him. He took a deep breath, turning to look over the landscape below. The part of the roof was open, a stone railing where guards could stand, protect the castle. Vines and other plants crawled up the side of the side of the walls. He leaned his hands on the stone railing, taking in the lights from the human towns below.

“…Hyunjin?” a gentle voice suddenly said, causing Hyunjin to startle and he spun around, coming face to face with Chan. He froze, eyes wide as he looked at the Crown Prince.

The moonlight reflected off his white clothes and illuminated his hair. He was wearing a simple white shirt, simple white pants. Something so simple, yet he looked as handsome and beautiful as ever. Gold gleamed in his hair, on the braided side.

He was so beautiful Hyunjin almost lost his breath. His heart ached as he stared at the crown prince. He held so much affection for this man and it hurt him to not be able to express it.

“Crown prince,” he said, bowing his head slightly. “You’re up late.”

“So are you, Archduke,” Chan retorted, regaining his composure. “What brings you out here?”

“The moon is beautiful,” Hyunjin said softly, approaching Chan carefully to join him by the railing. “I assume you’re here for the same reason.”

Chan was silent for a moment, looking away from Hyunjin to look over the view in front of them. “You’re not wrong, Archduke,” he said, breaking the silence and Hyunjin hummed, taking his eyes off Chan to look over the moon. “I needed some fresh air. The castle feels a bit… stuffy at times. Responsibility feels a bit too heavy.”

“I understand,” Hyunjin said slowly, nodding his head a little. “I can’t imagine what rests on your shoulders. I grew up in a similar situation but I do not have to carry the weight of a whole kingdom like you have,” he continued, watching as Chan’s shoulders slumped and his usually proud posture gradually washed off him. Hyunjin eyed him closely, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest.

Chan looked tired. Oh so terribly tired.

“I’m sorry,” Chan finally said, before Hyunjin could say it. “I’m sorry for what happened during dinner yesterday.”

“You don’t-”

“I most certainly have to,” Chan said, cutting Hyunjin off. “What I said to you was unacceptable. I made mistakes, and for that I am very sorry.”

“I’ll accept your apology,” Hyunjin whispered, and Chan gave him a curious glance. “If… If you accept my apology.”

“You have nothing to apologize fo-”

“I do,” Hyunjin said, cutting Chan off.

A smile stretched on Chan’s face, warm and genuine. He sighed, a happy sigh and he turned to look at the landscape below them.

“I suppose I can accept that deal,” he said softly.

Hyunjin watched Chan for a moment, his heart now feeling lighter in his chest. With a smile on his face, he joined Chan to watch over the lands. And they just stood there, enjoying the view and each other’s company silently.

“Would you like to take me around your territories?” Hyunjin asked, breaking the silence and Chan blinked, tilting his head a little. “I’ve been around the place with Felix but… I think you would be able to show me the area better than him, considering you’re from here.”

“Oh but… Would you like to shift?” Chan asked.

Hyunjin nodded.

Chan pondered Hyunjin’s question. Then he spoke up again. “Yes. I’d like that a lot.” He turned to look over the landscape in front of them. He reached out and placed a hand on the railing of the balcony. He brushed his thumb over the cold stone and stared into the empty air for a moment. “I haven’t… I haven’t shifted in a while,” he admitted sheepishly as he glanced back at Hyunjin.

“Don’t worry about that,” Hyunjin said, offering Chan a wide smile. Chan chuckled before he nervously ran a hand through his hair. “Just take your time and I’ll follow you.”

Chan nodded, remaining quiet as he got up on the railing. He sat there for a moment and Hyunjin just watched him intently, leaning against the railing. Chan looked absolutely breathtaking as he just sat there, his lips slightly parted and brows furrowed.

Then he took a deep breath and pushed off the railing. Hyunjin held his breath as the sound of large wings beating began to fill the air and he stared at the dragon.

The dragon stretched its wings and took flight and in the pale moonlight, the scales appeared to be iridescent.

Hyunjin almost lost his breath.

Southern dragons were known for being large and generally bulky. Chan’s dragon form was just like the other northern ones, a generally slender build with pale gray horns following the curve of their head and neck. Chan was no exception. The dragon was slender but still stronger in build than most northern dragons Hyunjin had seen. The tail was long and ended with a tuft of white fur. He resembled Felix’s dragon shape a lot except he seemed to be stronger and sturdier built with white scales instead of silver.

Hyunjin smiled and looked to meet the dragon’s gaze. Red eyes looked at him expectantly.

With the smile still lingering on his lips, Hyunjin got up on the railing of the balcony. He glanced at Chan one last time before pushing off, shifting shape in the air.

Large wings stretched out and cast a shadow to the landscape far below the castle. Hyunjin craned his neck to look at Chan who was still hovering just above him. He let out a huff, beating his wings a couple of times to get back to Chan’s level.

There was a gleam of something in Chan’s red eyes and the white dragon nimbly twisted around in the air. He watched for a moment as the white dragon soared, getting smaller and smaller the further away he got.

Then he snapped out of his daze and he followed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Changbin had indeed somehow become the tutor of Ryujin and Jisung, Hyunjin noted with a smile on his face. The two young knights watched with wide eyes as Changbin instructed them on how to better their sword technique. It was rather cute, to be honest. Hyunjin enjoyed watching the knights practicing. Practice here was much better than it was in the south, it wasn’t treated like a life or death situation, with a harsh punishment looming over the young knights. Hyunjin’s jaw clenched as he recalled the memories of his and Changbin’s training.

“You look deep in thought,” Felix commented, joining Hyunjin’s side to overlook the training grounds. “I always wanted to try practicing with the knights,” he continued before Hyunjin could reply to him. He glanced at Hyunjin, a sheepish grin on his lips. “I used to think that being a knight was such a cool thing. And I…” He smiled to himself. “I wanted to be Chan’s knight.”

“Oh really now?”

“He couldn’t be a knight. He was always supposed to be the emperor. But I love my cousin, and when I was a child I wanted to protect him,” he explained, shaking his head. “A silly and childish dream. The western dragons aren’t interested in anyone except themselves, so as you know, we stay away from combat in any way we can. My parents were strictly against me even sparring with the guards.”

“I admire those who live more peaceful lives than we southern dragons do,” Hyunjin mumbled, hand unconsciously resting on his sternum. If Felix noticed that, he didn’t comment. “There’s no glory in war.”

Felix was quiet for a moment before speaking. “We can live peacefully because of the sacrifices of the southern territories. It’s an unfair deal and I…” He licked his lips. “I wish that can change in the future.”

“I hope so too,” Hyunjin mumbled, eyes wandering over the training grounds again, then back to Felix. “Can I ask you something personal, Duke Felix?”

“I don’t see why not,” Felix said with a shrug, then something sparked in his eyes and a grin stretched on his lips. “If I can ask you something personal in return.”

Oh, Hyunjin had a bad feeling already. Maybe he was giving Felix too much power here.

“I suppose that’s fair,” he said after a moment, nodding his head slowly. Felix’s grin got wider and that only made everything worse. He was definitely giving Felix too much power here. He cleared his throat. “Are you, perhaps, interested in Jeongin? Se- Marquess Seungmin told me you swept Jeongin away from him and I have my own suspicions.”

Felix laughed, his ears turning pink but his grin softening.

“I am,” he said, a blush dusting his cheeks. “I am not the most subtle one about it. I’m quite terrible at being subtle.”

“That’s not necessarily a bad quality,” Hyunjin said and Felix hummed.

“I do like him. I haven’t been here for long, but I know him from previous visits and I knew I liked him in the past,” Felix said, shrugging casually. “Unclear if attempting to court him is a wise choice, politically, but I assume that is for the future to decide,” he continued, pausing for a moment to look Hyunjin over. “Some other chance might arise. Who knows?” He grinned, the spark back in his eyes. “Beside, my parents aren’t here to scold me.”

“I was going to say you don’t sound like you’re seventeen, Duke Felix,” Hyunjin began. “But that last statement made you sound like a teenager.”

Felix beamed at him. “I get that a lot.”

Hyunjin shook his head.

“Now, my turn!” Felix said, excitement bleeding into his voice. “Ready for your question?”

“I don’t know if I am, not when you say it like that.”

“It’s nothing bad.” Felix waved his hand dismissively. “Are you friends with Marquess Seungmin, or are you something… more?” he asked, peering at Hyunjin with curious, blue eyes. “You two do seem rather, hm, comfortable with each other.”

“Ah,” Hyunjin said. “He spent time in the southern territory for a while. There was some unrest in the east when he was young, so to keep him safe, he was taken care of by the southern court. After that the visits from the leaders of the east became more frequent and we grew really close. He’s like a younger brother to me, and he will never be anything but that.”

“That’s why you two seemed so close,” Felix mused. “And why all your conversations are so lighthearted. It’s a refreshing change to see. I rarely see anything but forced conversations and feigned politeness.”

“In that aspect, I’m thankful to the south. We’re nothing but honest there,” Hyunjin said, a smile on his lips. “It’s difficult to force politeness when you ride the high of a battle.”

Felix hummed.

“Now,” Hyunjin said, straightening his back. Felix looked at him curiously. “Would you like to learn how to fight?”

He knew that he had to shift, if he wanted to give Felix a lesson. But he had shifted twice, and as both Felix and Chan had said, no one here cared how he looked. After their flight together, Chan had even complimented Hyunjin’s dragon form and that made Hyunjin feel a little better. Now he just needed to get comfortable with the rest of the kingdom.

“Me?” Felix asked, raising an eyebrow as he pointed to himself. Hyunjin nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and Felix’s expression shifted, from playful to nervous and almost scared. “I don’t… I never- I don’t know if…”

“Don’t feel like you have to. I am not forcing you to do anything, Duke Felix,” he said, offering Felix a soft and comforting smile. “I’m merely offering to teach you a thing or two about fighting. It’s an offer we can leave for another day too if you’d like.”

Felix glanced between the knights on the training ground and Hyunjin. He took a deep breath, stretching his back as if to make himself a bit taller and he nodded.

“Just don’t break me,” he said, his tone so serious and his expression blank. Hyunjin almost laughed. Felix held out a hand towards him, his pinky raised.

“I won’t do that. We’ll go easy on the first lesson,” Hyunjin said, hooking his own pinky with Felix’s. “I promise you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dinner tonight was comfortable, as the apologies and most of the tension was out of the way. Neither Seungmin or Felix had joined, leaving Hyunjin and Chan alone at the table. Both teenagers had given their different excuses, such as needing to look over important documents before the meeting in the morning, but Hyunjin suspected that they just really didn’t want to sit through dinner with the boring adults. Or risk another awkward dinner like the one two days previously. And Hyunjin understood them.

But being alone over dinner meant that he was given time to freely speak with Chan. And he appreciated being given that opportunity. Chan was so busy, he couldn’t always take time to just… talk to Hyunjin, at least if it wasn’t something regarding the kingdom and the territories.

“I heard you shifted today, in broad daylight no less,” Chan said and Hyunjin hummed, staring down into his food. “And you went head to head with my cousin.” He shook his head to himself as Hyunjin peered up at him. “Too bad I wasn’t able to see it… I know I said it previously, but you have a beautiful dragon form and I would love to see it again.”

“Thank you,” Hyunjin whispered, rubbing the back of his nape sheepishly. His cheeks were hot.

“How was Felix to fight? I know my aunt and uncle kept him away from combat as well as they could, despite his dreams of becoming a knight.”

“He did well, especially for someone who has not received proper training in combat,” Hyunjin said, his heart fluttering as he watched a fond smile stretch on his lips. “Of course his technique needs some work, but he’s fast and very agile.”

“You didn’t go too hard on him, I hope?” Chan said, a smile still on his lips. “I would hate to report to my aunt and uncle that their son has sadly been mauled by a southern dragon,” he joked lightly. Hyunjin snorted. “We northern dragons aren’t as durable as you southern.”

“I wouldn’t say that, Crown Prince,” Hyunjin said, and Chan’s expression softened. Hyunjin’s heart leapt in his chest. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. If Chan noticed his odd behavior, he was kind enough to not point it out. “I’d say you northern folks are pretty durable as well. And as I said, Felix is agile. You’re all way more agile than us.”

“You flatter us, Archduke,” Chan said as he placed his cutlery down on his empty place. Hyunjin did the same, and pushed the plate away from him.

They both stood up at the same time.

Hyunjin took a deep breath, mustering all the courage in his body to approach Chan.

“I have a few documents I need to read through ad sigh,” Chan said, his gaze wandering towards the window and the dark night sky outside. “But after that…” He trailed off, and bit his lip. “Would you mind meeting me outside when I’m done? We don’t have to try to go for a flight. A walk through the gardens would be nice. If you’re not too tired by then, of course. I understand if-”

“I’d love to,” Hyunjin said before Chan could ramble on for too long. Chan pressed his lips together, then he smiled again. Hyunjin loved to see him like this. He looked so much more like the young boy he recognized from his childhood. “Just call for me and I’ll meet you in the gardens,” he murmured, extending his hand to Chan.

Chan looked between his hand and his face before placing his own hand in Hyunjin’s. Hyunjin’s heart fluttered like a butterfly in his ribcage. Chan’s skin was pleasantly warm against Hyunjin’s, and the gentle touch sparked within Hyunjin. He leaned down to press a kiss on the top of Chan’s hand.

“I’ll see you later then, Crown Prince,” he said. His throat felt tight, fear of overstepping his boundaries in the back of his mind but he spoke again. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Always the gentleman,” Chan said, voice gentle and warm as Hyunjin let go of his hand. “I’ll see you later then, Archduke.”

  
  
  


Their meetings during the late hours had become frequent. At first it was a chance for the two of them to get to know each other again, this time as adults. And Hyunjin loved every second of their meetings. He loved to see Chan so casual, not trying to keep the cold facade up. But after a while, something else began to show. It was another kind of tension between them. Not too obvious or pushy, but Hyunjin could feel it was there.

Every time he got a little too close, Chan shut up like a clam, changing the subject and averting Hyunjin’s attention.

Then there were the glances. The stolen looks they exchanged. Sometimes it was during their walks, sometimes it was during meetings. Sometimes they caught each other, and both would look away, ears and cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Hyunjin didn’t know what was going on between him, but he was certain on one thing; he was in love with the Crown Prince. At this point, there was no use in even attempting to deny it.

Hyunjin sighed heavily as he sat down on a bench in one of the lower gardens. The meeting this afternoon had been a disaster and it had all been because of Hyunjin. He had been distracted and not paid attention to one of the council members as they spoke. The meeting had ended earlier and the council members were not pleased with him.

He could only expect a very angry letter from his father in a week or two. He grimaced at the thought of it; that was something he really didn’t look forward to. His father was very keen on keeping their public image clean, and here Hyunjin was, appearing to ignore council members as they spoke in meetings. Not great, he definitely had to do better next time.

A rustle of a bush brought Hyunjin out of his thoughts, and he looked up, eyes darting around to find the source of the rustle. Jeongin was walking along the path Hyunjin had come from in a quick pace, glancing over his shoulder. This part of the garden was a bit to the side in the second lowest level, and not many people passed by. There was only one pathway here, lined with trees and thick bushes.

“Jeong-?” he asked, but Jeongin quickly brought a finger to his lips to shush him. Hyunjin pressed his lips together. The young servant’s face was pink, and he had a desperate look in his red eyes.

“Don’t tell anyone you saw me,” he whispered under his breath, ducking into the bushes behind the bench where Hyunjin was seated.

Before Hyunjin could even wrap his mind around the situation, Felix appeared. He looked frazzled, his silver hair uncharacteristically messy and a very confused expression on his face. He looked around, not paying Hyunjin any attention.

“Duke Felix?”

That caused Felix to finally focus on Hyunjin. Hyunjin just stared back. He didn’t know what to make out of the situation.

“Hyun-” Felix cleared his throat. “Archduke Hyunjin,” he said, correcting himself. He sounded out of breath too. Had he been running? Felix adjusted his clothes, straightening his back, and took a deep breath. “You wouldn't have happened to have seen Jeongin pass by?”

Hyunjin furrowed his brows, thought for a moment before he shook his head. “I’m sorry, Duke Felix, I’m afraid I haven’t. At least not down here. I’ve been alone for a while now,” he said.

Felix sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further.

“Was there anything special? Would you like me to tell him anything if I see him? Or I could tell him you’re looking for him.”

“No, it’s fine.” Felix shook his head. “It wasn’t… important I guess. I’ll tell him myself when I see him.” He glanced to the side, staring down the pathway as it continued through the garden. Then he looked back to Hyunjin. “I’ll take my leave. Thank you so much, Archduke. Have a wonderful evening.”

“Have a good evening, Duke Felix,” Hyunjin said with a nod, watching as Felix headed down the pathway.

There was a moment of silence, and Hyunjin could hear Jeongin holding his breath. Hyunjin found himself also holding his breath. The bush rustled as Jeongin stepped out from behind the bench. He moved around, cautiously glancing down the pathway where Felix had walked down.

“Thank you,” Jeongin breathed.

Hyunjin smiled, patting the spot beside him on the bench, and he gestured for Jeongin to join him.

“Is he pestering you?”

Jeongin shook his head. “He’s very kind to me and not… He’s not pushy, or forcing himself on me, if that’s what you’re asking, Archduke,” he replied, taking a deep breath as he stared at the trees in front of them. “It’s just… I’m not really used to the attention? He says a lot of embarrassing things and-” He paused, glancing over at Hyunjin with worried look in his eyes. “I wouldn’t want to bore you with mere teenage drama, your grace.”

“Speak your mind, Jeongin,” Hyunjin said, reaching out to pat Jeongin on the shoulder. “If I can lend you my ear to make your burden lighter, I’ll gladly do that.”

“Thank you,” Jeongin mumbled. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I like the attention and everything, but it’s just… as I said. I’m not used to it. And it gets a lot sometimes,” he said, and Hyunjin nodded as he spoke. “I like him a lot. He’s so kind and caring and sweet. Very charming.” He inhaled sharply. “Today he told me he likes me, that he likes to pursue a relationship and I just panicked. So I ran away.”

“Oh.”

Jeongin groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“I didn’t know what to do,” he whined. Hyunjin just awkwardly patted Jeongin’s back in a weak attempt to provide him some comfort. He didn’t know anything about situations like this. He didn’t know what to do. “He must think I hate him.”

“I’m sure everything will be alright if you just talk to Fe- Duke Felix,” Hyunjin said, almost slipping on Felix’s real name.

Jeongin hummed, rubbing his face in annoyance.

“He’s a pretty reasonable young man, and if he likes you, I’m more than convinced he’s willing to listen to you before doing anything. I’m certain he’ll understand. Take your time, and talk to him when you feel ready to.”

“Yeah,” Jeongin sighed, leaning back on the bench.

The two of them sat in silence, just watching nature in front of them. Two birds fluttered by, chirping brightly as they passed. Then Jeongin spoke up again.

“Are you… courting the Crown Prince?”

Hyunjin choked.

“Oh heavens. I shouldn’t have asked. I’m so sorry. It’s really not my place to ask you that. I’m so sorry, Archduke. I overstepped. That was really inappropriate I’m-”

“No, it’s okay,” Hyunjin said, finally recovering from the surprise of the question and he raised a hand to stop Jeongin’s rambles. “It’s alright, don’t panic about it. You’ve been on edge enough today.” Jeongin didn’t look impressed. Hyunjin licked his lips, eyes shifting around nervously. “To answer your question… hum, no. I’m not courting the Crown Prince. Why are you asking?”

“I-” Jeongin bit his lips, staring down at his hands. His whole body was tense. “I just happened to see the two of you a few times, during the evenings. You meet up on the balcony or in the gardens and I just thought…” He trailed off, eyes widening with the slowly settling realization. “I’m not spying on you! It’s just that I happened to see you those times. I’m really sorry! I promise I’m not spy-”

“Calm down,” Hyunjin said, patting Jeongin’s leg.

Jeongin fell silent.

“I understand you didn’t mean anything by it. I don’t think you’ve been spying on us.” He smiled sheepishly, and ran a hand through his hair. “We weren’t exactly sneaky about it, were we?”

“You weren’t,” Jeongin confirmed, eyes still wide and he looked a bit scared. He bit his bottom lip, as if he wanted to ask something more. “I apologize for the personal question, your grace, but…” He took a deep breath. “Are you in love with the Crown Prince?”

Hyunjin wasn’t the best at keeping his thoughts to himself, and through his life he often found himself in situations where he spoke before he could think. His mouth was just too fast for his brain. And today was no different.

“I am.”

  
  
  
  
  


Hyunjin walked through the quiet halls of the castle, his footsteps echoing between the marbled floors and walls. Night had begun to fall, and the hallways were illuminated by rows of candles on the walls. He walked in a brisk pace, greeting the servants he passed by with a nod and a quiet ‘good evening’. Right now he was only praying that he wouldn’t run into Minho, or even worse, Felix, as he made his way towards Chan’s office.

He wouldn’t hear the end of that.

The door to Chan’s office was slightly ajar, light flickering from within and low murmurs. He slowed down, coming to a halt outside the door. He held his breath, raising his hand to knock but he paused.

“Felix,” Chan said. He sounded tired and irritated. There was a rustle of papers coming from within. Felix snickered, and Chan sighed. “Would you please get down from that desk?”

“I wasn’t implying anything, cousin dearest,” Felix replied. He sounded smug and Chan’s second sigh just sounded so done with Felix’s antics. “I believe I was quite straightforward with my request.”

“He’s nine years older than you?”

“So what?”

“…What about Jeongin?”

“I’m sure we can work something out,” Felix said, and Hyunjin could picture him shrugging casually.

“I cannot stand behind this. I will not allow this,” Chan replied sternly. “Consider your request denied.”

“I’m just saying,” Felix began, sounding smug. “If you’re not going to do anything about this, I will.”

“By asking for his hand in marriage?”

“Or pursuing him to ask for my hand.” A pause. “I’m not going to say no to someone like that. A real catch in the horrible maze of noble families, if you ask me.”

Hyunjin inhaled sharply. This was probably the only suitable moment to announce his presence. He couldn’t eavesdrop any longer. It was wrong. Hyunjin raised his hand to knock on the dark, wooden door.

“Come in,” Chan said, voice loud and clear.

Hyunjin pushed the door open, and he stepped inside the room. Chan was leaning against the far wall, arms crossed over his chest and a very disgruntled expression on his face. Felix was standing by the desk; some of the papers on the desk were crumpled, probably from Felix sitting on them.

“Archduke,” Chan greeted.

“Crown Prince,” Hyunjin said, bowing his head to Chan first before turning to Felix. “Duke Felix.”

“Archduke Hyunjin,” Felix beamed, adjusting the silver fabric that was draped over his shoulder. He turned to Chan and gave Chan a nod. “I’ll leave the two of you alone,” he said and Chan sighed, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Felix began to make his way out of the room but stopped in the doorway.

“Think about what I said,” he said and Chan shook his head, rolling his eyes. This was the most casual Hyunjin had ever seen Chan act in a very long time. Felix grinned. “Have a good evening you two.” He cocked an eyebrow. “Be honest tonight.”

And with that, he left them alone in the office.

Hyunjin just stared after Felix, his heart speeding up in his chest. Hyunjin wasn’t the best at hiding his own feelings. He wore his heart on his sleeve as his mother used to say. Something very unfitting for a southern dragon. He wouldn’t be surprised if the whole castle had figured out that he had feelings for the Crown Prince. But still… Had Felix told Chan about Hyunjin’s feelings?

“I’m terribly sorry about my cousin. He did not intend to imply anything,” Chan said, shaking his head again. “Teenagers you know.”

“Oh, teenagers indeed,” Hyunjin said, offering Chan a small smile.

“Did you happen to hear the conversation?” he asked, shoulder slumping. The tiredness seemed to have settled in his whole being and Hyunjin’s heart ached. Oh he wanted to do nothing but protect Chan from all the bad things in the world.

“Only heard Duke Felix saying something about ‘someone like that’,” Hyunjin lied, hoping to spare Chan some stress and Chan winced but nodded. “And that he was going to leave, of course.”

“Of course,” Chan said, rubbing his temple with his hand. He stared out into empty space for a moment before snapping his eyes up and look at Hyunjin. “Can I help you with anything, Archduke?” he asked and Hyunjin bit his lip.

Oh how he wished Chan would just address him by name.

“Would you mind taking a walk with me?” he asked and Chan paused in his movement, eyes widening for a second. “You look like you could use some fresh air.”

Chan thought for a moment before he let his arms drop to his side and he nodded.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Archduke,” he said and Hyunjin wasn’t able to stop the smile that stretched on his lips along with the warmth in his chest. Chan pushed away from the wall and approached Hyunjin. Summoning whatever courage he had, Hyunjin offered his hand to Chan.

He wasn’t expecting much but his heart skipped a beat when Chan placed his small hand in his.

“Lead the way, Archduke.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The warm summer night breeze was gentle as Hyunjin let Chan through the forest. They had traveled down through the gardens, down to the forest that separated the mountain from the large stretch of fields.

Hyunjin’s heart was beating loudly in his chest, and at this point he was certain that Chan could hear it. But if Chan could hear it, he made no attempt to show it, and instead he quietly followed Hyunjin through the forest. There was a curious look in his beautiful, red eyes, and Hyunjin was sure he was going crazy. Among the darkness of the woods, and under the silver moon, Chan stood out like a white diamond on a dark, plush pillow. As they walked, Hyunjin let his thumb brush over the jewelry on the back of Chan’s hand.

When they reached their intended destination, a more secluded part of the forest in a small clearing, Hyunjin stopped. He knew they would have their privacy here, as much as they could get. Hyunjin knew the trees were watching them, the old and wise trees with thick trunks and tall tree tops.

“Humor me, Archduke,” Chan said and Hyunjin inhaled, his heart doing a backflip as Chan called his name and he turned around. Under the moon, Chan’s white blond hair seemed to reflect almost silver, his white clothes bright as well and his face relaxed. He let his eyes wander over the nature around them before he snapped his gaze back to look at Hyunjin. “Why did you bring me here? I do not complain. I love these woods, but we’ve never wandered this far during our nightly walks.”

“I…” Hyunjin took a deep breath and Chan hummed, holding his hands close to his torso in a rather uptight and royal manner. Hyunjin took a second to look him over.

Chan looked so collected, so official and Hyunjin bit the inside of his cheek as he thought back to that night, when they had run into each other. Chan had been so relaxed, so casual and Hyunjin found himself preferring that Chan over the regal and uptight Chan he usually interacted with. The look in his eyes were guarded, as if he was trying his best to keep a facade up.

“I needed to address some things,” he finally said and Chan raised an eyebrow. “As Felix said,” he didn’t even bother to correct himself, “I need to be honest tonight.”

Chan blinked. “What do you mean?”

“I am in love with you, Crown Prince,” Hyunjin said, cutting Chan off before he could finish and he watched as Chan’s eyes widened, shock written all over his face. His lips were slightly parted, all words seemingly having escaped him in this moment. “I understand if you do not reciprocate my feelings and I apologize if I seem too forward. I simply wanted you to know.”

“I-” Chan blinked, shaking his head a little as he seemed to try and organize his thoughts. He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes as he sighed. “Archduke…” He bit his lip, opening his eyes to meet Hyunjin’s gaze. “I am in love with you too, Hyunjin,” he said softly, so softly Hyunjin’s ears almost didn’t catch it. “I’m so madly in love with you.”

Hyunjin inhaled sharply, his heart racing in his chest and he took an uncertain step towards Chan. As Chan did not make any attempt to either approach or turn away from him, Hyunjin bit his lip and walked up to Chan. Chan kept his gaze locked with Hyunjin’s, his lips trembling as Hyunjin reached him.

“Crown prince,” he whispered, brushing his fingers over Chan’s pale cheek.

“Just Chan,” Chan breathed. Hyunjin hummed, placing a hand on Chan’s waist to tug him a bit closer. He looked so delicate and utterly beautiful. “Please just call me Chan.” He let out a shuddering breath, taking Hyunjin’s face in his hands. “Please let me be Chan. Just Chan. No title. Let me be Chan for you.”

“Chan,” he whispered, the name rolling off his tongue smoothly. “If you do not wish for this, tell me and I’ll stop,” he continued, leaning a bit closer to Chan. Chan let out a laugh, his breath hitting Hyunjin’s lips in small puffs of air.

“I’m not going to stop you,” he murmured, brushing his thumbs over Hyunjin’s cheekbones. He pressed his lips against Chan’s, as gently as he could as if not to hurt Chan. To Hyunjin, Chan was so precious and he held him so dear in his heart. Chan’s lips were soft, gentle as he moved them against Hyunjin’s.

“You are so utterly beautiful,” Hyunjin whispered, his forehead touching Chan’s and he placed his free hand on the small of Chan’s back.

“You’re just as beautiful as I am. My beautiful, southern dragon.” Chan laughed again, eyes crinkling up into small crescent moons and he pressed a short kiss on Hyunjin’s lips. “Humor me, love,” he murmured, causing Hyunjin’s heart to stutter in his chest and he was unable to hold back the wide smile on his lips, “when did you fall in love with me?”

“Do you remember when we met?” Hyunjin asked and Chan hummed, red eyes hooded as he stared into Hyunjin’s pale blue ones. “Your hair was brown back then,” he paused to press a kiss on Chan’s cheek. “And your cheeks so round. Do you remember when I took your hand?”

“I do,” Chan said, closing his eyes. “You kissed my hand because your mother told you. You almost looked scared of me.”

“You were so small,” Hyunjin murmured, only for Chan to hear and Chan let out a quiet snort. “I was so scared of causing you any harm… and then I took your hand.”

“And then?” Chan asked, voice barely a whisper and his breath fanned over Hyunjin’s lips. Instead of replying immediately, Hyunjin pressed his lips against Chan’s again. He could feel Chan smiling against his lips, his grasp around Hyunjin’s bicep tightened.

“And then I fell in love,” Hyunjin whispered, his forehead just barely touching Chan’s and Chan’s eyes fluttered open. Under the darkness of night, Chan’s eyes seemed to almost glow like bright rubies. The previously guarded and cold look in them were gone, replaced with so many emotions reflecting in them. Hyunjin’s heart stuttered, his grip of Chan’s waist tightening. “Just like that… I fell in love.”

“That was such a long time ago,” Chan whispered as he pulled back a little from Hyunjin, the adoration in his eyes so clear.

“I’ve been in love with you for most of my life,” Hyunjin murmured, a smile lingering on his face. “But oh how dense I can be sometimes. I never fully understood my own emotions. I knew you were dear to me. But I didn’t understand my emotions…”  _ I didn’t dare to allow myself to feel. _

Chan mumbled something but his words were too quiet for Hyunjin to pick up. He raised his eyebrows a little and Chan bit his lip.

“Do you remember that time when… when I was fourteen?” he asked quietly and Hyunjin nodded slowly, unsure if he knew exactly what Chan was thinking. “That time we went out into the forest across the field and I fell into the river?”

“Ah.”

Yes, Hyunjin remembered.

“You helped me out of the water and…” Chan trailed off, his ears turning such a bright color of pink that Hyunjin could see it despite the dim light of the moon being the only light source. “As you helped me up and… I just realized I fell in love.”

“That’s an awfully long time,” Hyunjin commented and Chan smiled. Hyunjin’s stomach twisted, not uncomfortably so.

“I guess I just didn’t realize what those feelings were until recently,” Chan continued, averting his gaze. “I got a bit too much to think about but… I still wasn’t able to let you go.” He sighed. “Then my parents passed, I was suddenly the ruler and among all the chaos, I just forgot about my feelings. When you returned, I realized that my love for you never faded. And it frightened me.”

“Why?”

“I was scared it would be odd, to hold onto something so seemingly childish as teenage infatuation.” He smiled. “Now I know I do not need to fear, and that my teenage infatuation was not childish at all. I’ve come to realize that over the last couple of weeks.”

“I’m glad you realized that,” Hyunjin said, moving his hand from Chan’s waist to place his hand on Chan’s cheek. “Promise to not let me go any time soon,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against Chan’s.

There was a pause as Chan looked into Hyunjin’s eyes, seeming to search for something as he took a moment to think. Then he smiled; his eyes crinkling into beautiful crescent moons and the dimples in his cheeks appearing.

“I promise.”

  
  
  
  


Changbin was overlooking the knights practice, arms crossed and a fond smile on his lips as his eyes were fixed on the pair of blue scaled twins. They had gotten better since Hyunjin and Changbin had gotten here, their techniques with swords much more refined.

Hyunjin took his eyes off the training ground as he joined Changbin’s side. He had other matters to tend to right now.

“Have you seen Duke Felix recently?”

Changbin raised an eyebrow, reluctantly taking his eyes off the knights. “Last time I saw him he was busy pestering Jeongin. In a cute way,” he said, a crooked smile on his lips. “Poor kid looked like he was about to die.”

“The Duke sure likes that kid,” Hyunjin mused and Changbin just chuckled.

“I guess that’s one way to describe it, yes,” he mumbled before he paused, brows furrowing. “Why are you looking for him? Do you need anything from the Duke?”

“I was going to talk to him about certain matters.”

“Does ‘certain matters’ involve the Crown Prince or are my guesses completely off?” he asked and Hyunjin turned to meet Changbin’s gaze. Changbin raised an eyebrow, yellow eyes piercing and almost knowing as he looked at Hyunjin. There was no way Hyunjin would be able to lie to Changbin.

“You’re too clever for your own good, Changbin,” Hyunjin said and Changbin laughed, his face relaxing.

“I try my best, your grace,” he said and Hyunjin shook his head. “Would you mind telling me or is that royal business?”

“This would probably be considered royal affairs which I should not share outside nobility but…” he trailed off and a grin stretched on his lips. “I guess we can bend the rules a little.”

“My, oh my,” Changbin said, placing a hand on his chest as he feigned shock. “Who are you and what have you done to the Archduke?” he asked and Hyunjin laughed, giving Changbin’s shoulder a gentle push. “You? Bending the rules? Impossible.”

“You’re family, you deserve to know,” Hyunjin said, not missing the way Changbin’s demeanor immediately just softened. “Honestly, I don’t think I’d trust anyone but you or my mother to accept courting requests on my behalf.”

“So you..?”

“I wish to court the Crown Prince,” Hyunjin said, not able to hold the smile off his face. He felt so giddy he could barely keep himself reined in. Last night, after the kiss, he had wanted nothing but to knock on Changbin’s door to tell him what had just happened. But it had been late, so he hadn’t had the opportunity yet.

“Have you told the Crown Prince about your feelings?”

“Of course I have!” Hyunjin exclaimed, placing a hand on his chest. “Who do you take me for? Why would I ask to court him without letting him know how I feel?”

“I don’t know!” Changbin threw his hands up. “Both of you are sometimes so bad at communicating I wouldn’t even be surprised!”

“I take offense to that.”

“Please do, my lord,” Changbin said with a smug grin. “Now, courting eh? And you need Duke Felix because..?”

“As he’s the only living relative of the Crown Prince, I will have to ask for his blessing before I even begin courting Chan.”

“Ah,” Changbin said, a smile stretching on his lips and he raised an eyebrow. “Already on a first name basis with him, hm?”

Hyunjin shoved Changbin’s shoulder playfully and Changbin laughed.

“The north dragons don’t have these traditions, correct?”

“As far as I know, this tradition is strictly southern,” Hyunjin said and Changbin hummed. “At least it sounded like it wasn’t common anywhere but the south when Minho and I spoke.” He smiled. “When he asked for permission to court you.”

Changbin ducked his head, his cheeks turning pink. “Your grace,” he said. “Good luck with asking the Duke. It’s almost lunch time, so Jeongin should be in the kitchens. Where Jeongin is, you’ll find the Duke.”

“Thank you, Changbin,” Hyunjin said and patted Changbin’s shoulder. “I’ll see you later,” he continued and with that he turned away from Changbin. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves a little and then he turned to head back towards the castle.

  
  
  
  
  


The halls were dark as Hyunjin walked through them, his heart nervously drumming in his chest. He tried to be as quiet as he walked over the marble floor, keeping an eye out for anyone. He really wouldn’t want to be found out as he tried to get to the Crown Prince’s room.

Moonlight filtered in through the large windows of the hall as he continued towards Chan’s room. When he reached Chan’s door, he took a deep breath before knocking carefully. He didn’t want to make too much noise.

“Hyunjin?” Chan asked, his voice soft and barely a whisper in the chilly night air as he opened the door. Hyunjin’s heart stuttered in his chest as he laid his eyes upon Chan. “Come in,” Chan said, opening the door further. Hyunjin stepped inside, remaining quiet as Chan closed the door behind him.

There was a fire burning in Chan’s room, keeping the cold away and lighting up the room in a warm, orange color. Chan was wearing simple pants and a nightshirt, white soft lace and chiffon, with sheer sleeves from his shoulders down to his wrists.

But what caught Hyunjin, what made him lose his breath, was Chan’s face.

He wasn’t wearing any makeup and his hair was not styled. He looked different from when Hyunjin usually met him, sharp red eyes that seemed to analyze and calculate everything, with his hair styled in neat curls. His natural hair was still curly, very unruly and it looked so soft Hyunjin almost reached out to touch it. His eyes were soft, void of any makeup on his face.

“You’re staring, love,” Chan murmured, reaching out a hand to brush his fingers over Hyunjin’s cheek. His eyes were soft, hooded and warm as the look of adoration in them became apparent. Hyunjin’s heart leapt in his chest and he placed his hand on top of Chan’s. Chan didn’t say anything, instead just smiling fondly at Hyunjin as he took Chan’s hand, pressing a gentle kiss on the palm.

“I can’t help it, love,” Hyunjin whispered, lacing his fingers with Chan’s as he placed his other hand on Chan’s cheek, his thumb brushing over his soft skin. “You’re so beautiful.”

“You’re such a charmer. You’re the beautiful one here,” Chan cooed as Hyunjin brushed some curls away from his forehead, only for them to bounce back. Chan laughed softly, taking Hyunjin’s hand with his smaller one. “The curls are very unruly,” he said, humor lacing his voice and the soft smile remaining on his lips. “My apologies, Archduke.”

“Don’t apologize, love,” Hyunjin murmured, leaning closer to press his lips against Chan’s. Chan tightened his grip of Hyunjin’s hand smiling against Hyunjin’s lips. “You’re so utterly breathtaking,” Hyunjin mumbled against Chan’s lips, his hand finding its way back to Chan’s cheek.

“You’re flattering me,” Chan said and Hyunjin simply hummed, the sound rumbling in his chest. “I will not deny that I quite enjoy it.”

“I’m glad you do, Crown Prince,” Hyunjin said, brushing his thumb over Chan’s cheekbone. “I wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon.”

He could feel Chan smile against his lips and that made warmth spark in his chest.

“Good,” Chan murmured. He leaned back a little, taking Hyunjin’s face in his hands. “I spoke to Changbin today.”

“Oh?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I know you southern dragons have this tradition,” he began and Hyunjin widened his eyes. “I know from when Minho asked you to court Changbin. Before he asked you, we did some reading on your traditions and it was clear how keen you are on them.”

“We love our traditions,” Hyunjin commented dryly. “We hate those who break them.”

Chan laughed softly. “So I wanted to do this right. I asked your family if I could court you.”

Hyunjin’s heart stuttered.

“You asked… my family?”

“Yes,” Chan replied, placing a short kiss on Hyunjin’s nose. “I couldn’t help but notice your… cold relationship to your father, so I asked your found family, rather than blood family. I asked Changbin, because I believe he knows you better than your blood relatives.”

“He does,” Hyunjin breathed. His heart was racing in his chest, the butterflies in his stomach going wild. He swallowed hard, a laugh bubbling up. “It’s funny, because…”

“Because..?”

“Today I asked Felix for permission to court you.” He licked his lips and took a deep breath. “Now I just… I need your permission too. Do you give me permission to court you?”

Chan stared at him for a moment. Then he laughed, kissing Hyunjin with a smile on his face.

“Silly boy,” he cooed. “I hope that was enough of an answer for you.”

“Hm,” Hyunjin said, pretending to think for a moment. Chan just watched him with a fond look in his eyes. “Maybe you need to repeat yourself there.”

“I can’t believe you,” Chan said, but he still kissed Hyunjin again.

Hyunjin’s heart soared.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Fin. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Man I'm so happy with how this fic turned out. It's so much better now oh wow ;w; i hope you like this new version as much as I do haha ;w;


End file.
